


Траур сер, а мысли черны

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [1]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Джастин убит, и Вальтер знает, кто убийца.
Relationships: Вальтер Придд/Ангелика Придд, упоминаются: Джастин/Катарина, упоминаются: Оскар/Катарина, упоминаются: Рокэ/Катарина, упоминаются: Эрвин/Катарина, упоминаются: Эстебан/Катарина
Series: Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Чужие тайны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893256) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 
  * Inspired by [Лепестки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919059) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020). 



> AU, авторские фаноны, мелкие нарушения хронологии, гомофобные высказывания и мысли героев. Не для фанатов Катарины. 
> 
> По прошлогодней заявке про Вальтера-интригана и некоторым другим.

Серым было весеннее небо, серым был мраморный пол в кабинете, серыми были их одежды. «Траур сер, а мысли черны», — Вальтер покосился на жену. Нитка жемчуга на тонкой шее отливала в прозелень, полумрак четче прорисовал тени у губ и у глаз — Ангелика застыла в кресле, соединив кончики пальцев. Ногти побелели, только это выдавало ее чувства. 

— Я не отдам ей второго сына! 

Валентин моргнул. На памяти мальчика (да и самого Вальтера) Ангелика не повышала голоса, и то, что первый крик обрушился на главу семьи, похоже, поразило его до глубины души. 

Вальтер вздохнул; привстав, потянулся и накрыл ладонью запястье жены. После гибели Джастина — их наследника, их солнца — она поблекла, помертвела и прекратила носить кольца, потому что те соскальзывали с похудевших пальцев. 

— Ангелика, ведь мы говорили об этом. Валентин знает, чего остерегаться. Посудите сами: если вы не вернетесь в штат этой женщины, да еще и граф Васспард, служа в столице, начнет сторониться ее, она заподозрит, что мы обо всем догадались, и уничтожит нас. 

— Вы не понимаете, — голос Ангелики дрожал, — она змея. Змея! Пользуется тем, что ее недооценивают, и жалит. Валентин слишком юн, я не хочу, чтобы она вливала яд ему в уши. В шестнадцать очень просто запутаться, а речи возлюбленных всегда звучат убедительнее родительских нотаций. Вы забыли письмо, которым выманили Джастина в парк? 

— Матушка, мне семнадцать, — совсем по-детски возмутился Валентин. 

Скверно, что мальчик слышит их спор. Утром Вальтер явился в будуар жены пересказать, чем увенчалось тайное расследование, и она согласилась, что ради мести риск оправдан. Они посовещались, перешли в кабинет, пригласили сына, но когда Ангелика встретилась лицом к лицу с Валентином, материнское сердце возобладало над рассудком. Она до последнего держалась — Вальтер знал, какой сильной и смелой может быть Ангелика, — но проиграла природе. Потребности защитить дитя любой ценой. 

— Вы обижаете нашего сына, — мягко произнес Вальтер. — Он очень любил Джастина и не ощутит даже тени приязни к этой женщине, как бы она ни изощрялась. Я прав? — спросил он требовательно. 

— Разумеется, отец, — откликнулся Валентин. — Я хорошо уяснил, чем наша семья ей обязана. 

— Вальтер, вы словно никогда не были молоды и не понимаете, какую власть над юнцами подчас обретают кокетки, — сдавленно ответила Ангелика. На сына она не смотрела, зато Вальтер ясно читал упрек на осунувшемся лице. 

— Я понимаю, — возразил он с прежней мягкостью. 

Вальтер переживал ее боль, как собственную, и роль бездушного кукловода, способного послать на убой свою плоть и кровь, его коробила. 

Ангелика сгущала краски. Детство Валентина закончилось, они опекали его, сколько могли, большее пойдет мальчику только во вред. Пора представить его ко двору, а там уж пусть запасется осторожностью и пропустит вперед безумцев. Наверняка Катарине и самой не с руки привлекать Валентина слишком близко — Джастин был ее ровесником, они оба баловались с огнем и разделили бы кару, откройся преступная связь. Если Катарина соблазнит Валентина, акценты лягут совсем иначе. Перед судом предстанут не двое счастливых любовников, а опытная искусительница и ее юная жертва. Должна же Катарина понимать разницу? Ради принцессы Октавии, своей первой и единственной внучки, без которой они, видит Создатель, вполне обошлись бы, Вальтер еще мог поднять знамя мира, но если под угрозой окажется второй сын, пусть Катарина пеняет на себя. 

Устами Ангелики говорило горе, она не виновата, что ее ум помрачен. Но, закатные твари, если вокруг твоего дома ползает змея, нужно выйти на порог и раздавить гадину, а не прятаться, пока она ищет щель на чердаке или дыру в полу. Доспехи Валентина — его учтивость. Вальтер верил, что на прямые провокации сколь угодно искушенной дамы он не поддастся. 

— Понимаю, — твердо повторил он. — Ангелика, я не могу поклясться, что при дворе наш сын будет в безопасности. Как, собственно, не могу поклясться, что его сберегут стены столичного особняка, Васспарда или Альт-Вельдера. Но я обещаю, что сделаю все, дабы трагедия не повторилась. Мы знаем, на что способен враг. Мы готовы. Нам осталось выждать, пока он сам выроет себе могилу, и легонько подтолкнуть в спину. 

— Валентин на три года поселится у Рокслеев, и мы сможем видеть его лишь от случая к случаю, — Ангелика уже успокоилась и говорила ровно. Вальтер ценил в ней способность отстраняться от чувств. — Дженнифер — мне не подруга, Генри — вам не друг. Разве успеем мы вмешаться, если события примут дурной оборот? 

— Матушка, я обещаю вам писать обо всем, что касается этой особы, и отсылать сообщения с Гансом, — Валентин оперся о разделявший их стол. — Поверьте в мое здравомыслие, прошу вас. 

Вальтер выпустил руку жены и поднялся. По очереди посмотрел на обоих: Ангелика отгородилась бесстрастной маской, опустила ресницы; сын тоже старался выглядеть невозмутимо, но в чуть расширенных глазах, в изогнутой линии рта и наклоне головы Вальтер угадывал — тот пылает азартом. Он хорошо знал людей, для кого поединок умов интереснее попойки или встречи с любовницей. Не самое дурное качество, чтобы возглавить Великий Дом. 

— У нас нет иного выбора, кроме как положиться на вас, Валентин. Вы знаете, чего от вас ожидают. Не уроните чести семьи. 

Валентин поднялся, почтительно склонил голову, расправил черно-белую унарскую куртку. Дальнейшие слова были излишни. 

— Я увижу вас завтра на площади? — спросил он. 

— Конечно, — ответил Вальтер. — Место супрема — на королевской галерее рядом с кансилльером. Ваша матушка расположится на половине придворных дам. Королева, — произнес он желчно, — сочла, что день святого Фабиана — чудесный повод для герцогини Придд снова выйти в свет. 

Валентин пожелал им доброго вечера и откланялся. Когда стук унарских сапог стих в коридоре, Вальтер опять посмотрел на жену. 

— Если вы его погубите, — тон Ангелики был ледяным, — я не прощу ни вам, ни себе. Но в первую очередь вам. 

Она медленно подняла руку и потерла костяшку указательного пальца — на котором раньше носила перстень с секретом. Вальтеру сделалось легко и весело: если Ангелика ожила и угрожает, то сам Создатель на их стороне. 

Он улыбнулся уголками губ и кивнул: я принимаю ваши условия.

***

На церемонию в день святого Фабиана Ангелика облачилась в сиреневые шелка с дымчатым отливом. По подолу и рукавам тянулось кремовое кружево, газовую шаль скалывала на груди аметистовая брошь. Сетка поддерживала волосы, разлетавшиеся от слабейшего ветерка. Достаточно, чтобы ее скорбь не бросала вызов нарядам фрейлин и статс-дам, но была заметна — Ангелика не сомневалась, что фальшивых соболезнований сегодня наслушается в избытке.

Лакеи проложили ей путь сквозь людское море и остановились у устланной ковром лестницы. На галерею Ангелика взошла одна. 

Внизу собралась толпа, как на казнь. Черно-белые гвардейцы с алыми лентами сдерживали натиск перед площадкой, где выстроятся унары, лезвия алебард золотило солнце. Мелькали шляпы, чепцы, косынки, кто-то предприимчивый водрузил на голову корзину и торговал пирожками. Хозяева лавок и трактиров подкрасили вывески, а добрые горожане протянули вдоль карнизов цветочные гирлянды. С окрестных крыш вспархивали голуби, которых потревожили мальчишки. Все ждали главных участников торжества. 

— Рада видеть вас в добром здравии, тетушка, — Мария Манрик присела в неглубоком реверансе. 

Ангелика ответила кивком — Мария единственная из всей родни Гогенлоэ поддерживала с ней приятельские отношения. Их разделяло двенадцать лет, их мужья принадлежали к разным политическим лагерям, но это не мешало им уважать друг друга и выручать по мелочам. 

— Взаимно, дорогая. Константин выбился в первую десятку? 

— Выбился, но плетется в хвосте, — вздохнула Мария. — Фридрих устроит ему разнос. 

— Сыну церемониймейстера не обязательно быть первой шпагой, — утешила ее Ангелика. — Валентин тоже восьмой или девятый в списке. 

— Если бы эдикт о запрете дуэлей действовал, я бы согласилась с вами, тетушка. А так — не могу. Кто защитит его от бретера? У нас есть враги... 

Мария не закончила, потому что толпа зашумела, вверх взвился пронзительный звук фанфар. На площадь выехали герольды, за ними — гвардейские офицеры на белоснежных линарцах. Когда раззолоченная карета их величеств остановилась у Фабиановой колонны, церемониймейстер Манрик устремился к дверце, которую с поклоном отворил. 

В обрамлении рыжих волос блеснула лысина — Манрик не разгибал спины, пока Фердинанд, грузно переваливаясь, спускался по выдвижной лесенке. Король развернулся, протянул руку, и в солнечное пятно выступила она. 

Внутри Ангелики все сжалось. 

Никого на свете она не ненавидела так истово, как свою королеву. Женщину, что флиртовала с Джастином — мальчишкой оруженосцем! — даже на собственной свадьбе; забавлялась с ним, словно кошка, вонзая когти и отталкивая; влюбила, распалила, подбила на государственную измену, а после испугалась и наговорила такого, что сын лишь чудом не покончил с собой в первом бою. Его судьбой заинтересовался Рокэ Алва, тогда еще прямой наследник короны. Он-то и упомянул при Джастине, что королева ждет ребенка, и сын, наверное, смог простить ее. Но Катарина, проведав об их дружбе, поддалась панике и замыслила убийство главного свидетеля своей измены. Ведь где один незаконный ребенок, там и два, а герцогу Алва выгодно громче прочих возмущаться, что кронпринц — ублюдок. 

Разумеется, если малыш Карл — не его сын. 

Ангелика не считала Джастина кротким агнцем, который пойдет, куда его потянут. Не считала святым. Но он словно бы смотрел на мир сквозь призму из горного хрусталя, превращавшего луч солнца в семицветье радуги. Джастин не ждал от людей зла, умел любить и держал клятвы. 

...А эта дрянь изваляла в грязи даже память о нем. 

Ничего не скажешь, ловко придумано: кто заподозрит «юношу Марка» в интрижке с королевой? А то, что у старшей принцессы, дочери белокурых родителей, каштановые волосы — да кто вообще смотрит на принцесс? Ангелика готова была дать руку на отсечение: Катарина неустанно хлопочет, дабы помолвить Октавию с принцем на другом краю Золотых земель и отослать, чтобы девочка воспитывалась на родине жениха. 

Деревянные ступени заскрипели, когда король и королева двинулись вверх. Ангелика глубоко вдохнула и опустила взгляд. 

— Мы рады видеть герцогиню Придд, — срывающимся голоском сообщила Катарина, поравнявшись с ней. — Мы соболезнуем вашей утрате. Граф Васспард был верным слугой короны и достойным дворянином. 

Горло Ангелики перехватило. Она извлекла платок и на миг прижала его к глазам, чтобы собраться. По галерее прокатился вал приглушенных «Да-да...», «Это ужасно...», «Какая потеря...». 

— Благодарю ваше величество, — отняв платок, она присела в реверансе. — Надеюсь, придворная служба поможет мне вернуться к жизни. 

— Мы будем молиться, чтобы вышло именно так. 

Наверное, Катарина улыбалась. Ангелика не знала — она буравила взглядом черный бархат ее юбок, не доверяя своей выдержке. 

— Господин Первый маршал отзывался о покойном графе как об инициативном, толковом офицере, которого ждала блестящая карьера в армии. 

Ангелика сочла бы упоминание о Рокэ Алве издевкой от кого угодно, кроме простака Фердинанда. Их добрый король последним узнавал все сплетни и был не способен говорить колкости. Зато Урсула Колиньяр спешно раскрыла веер, чтобы спрятать усмешку. 

— Ваше величество простит мне?.. Боль еще слишком свежа, мне тяжело слышать о сыне. 

— Конечно, герцогиня, простите и вы нашу бестактность, — Фердинанд дернул головой, отчего с его щек и подбородка поднялось облачко пудры. 

Фанфары заиграли снова, оповещая, что приближается капитан Арамона с выводком унаров, и король с королевой проследовали к своим креслам.

***

Полковник Ансел и полковник Морен снимали меблированные комнаты в предместьях, присоединенных к Олларии при Марагонце. Валентин понадеялся, что быстро отыщет обоих, вручит им пакеты от эра Генри и, вернувшись, в тишине продолжит конспектировать Пфейтфайера. Но не тут-то было. Увы, третий пояс столицы за четыреста лет изрядно расплылся, и дома полковников разделяло больше хорны узких улочек, кружных проездов и тупиков. Если «Сосновая шишка» и Морен нашлись почти сразу, то по пути к Адриановому спуску, где поселился Ансел, Валентин, кажется, заплутал.

«Лучше бы я оставил Найера в конюшне и нанял двуколку. Уже был бы свободен». 

Но серый линарец выглядел так представительно! Конечно, в меньшей степени, чем серый мориск, но братового коня не позволили взять родители, чтобы оградить Валентина от сплетен. Приходилось разъезжать по столице на Найере. Пусть они еще не привыкли друг к другу, наружность и выучка линарца стоили высшей похвалы. Валентин — не мелкий писец, чтобы выпрыгивать в пыль из облупившегося экипажа. Где бы он ни появился, по его внешнему виду станут судить о достатке эра, а значит, он обязан производить наилучшее впечатление. Поэтому — никакой грязи и суеты. 

Шел только третий день его службы. Валентин начинал подозревать, что принимает долг оруженосца слишком всерьез. 

Над головой нависали балконы, и на каждом сушилось белье. Мимо пробежали полуголые мальчишки; пошатываясь, побрел пьяный работяга, из окна на втором этаже свесилась рыжая девица и призывно распахнула платье на груди. Валентин покосился на свой эскорт — Хельмут и Райнольд вертели головами, точно два деревенских увальня. Они мало пробыли в Олларии и не успели изучить город. 

— Спросите, как выехать к Данару, — велел он, указав на водоноса. 

Хельмут направился исполнять порученное, а Валентин послал коня шагом вперед. За тележной мастерской, возле которой, почти перегородив улицу, лежала перевернутая тачка, ему померещился просвет в трущобах. 

Валентин не ошибся, что подтвердил нагнавший их с Райнольдом Хельмут. Они свернули на дорогу пошире, а с нее — на булыжную мостовую, вдоль которой пестрели вывески с петушиными и собачьими головами. Вечерами здесь проводили бои. Не самый благополучный квартал... Зато Валентин знал, как отсюда выбраться. 

Улица пошла под уклон, показался мост Людовика Упрямца. И сразу же сзади зацокала, загрохотала упряжка. Валентин обернулся, и сердце пропустило удар: карета была окрашена в серый и зеленый, а пятеро сопровождавших ее всадников носили серые ливреи с дубовым листом на груди. Дубовый лист поверх камня — герб графа Штанцлера. Человека, с которым отец предупреждал вести себя даже осторожнее, чем с королевой. 

...«Каждое его слово имеет не двойной, а тройной смысл. Запоминайте их. Запоминайте и думайте, чего от вас хотели добиться». 

Он ничем не выдал испуга — не пришпорил Найера, не подозвал слуг и даже умудрился спокойно кивнуть, когда карета поравнялась и из-за занавеси показалось лицо ее владельца. 

— Не ожидал встретить вас, граф. Желаете присоединиться ко мне? Удивительно жаркий денек для весны. 

Солнце действительно припекало, но от доброжелательного тона по спине Валентина пробежал холодок. 

— Благодарю вас за приглашение, но не могу его принять. Эр Генри поручил мне как можно быстрее доставить полковнику Анселу эти инструкции, — он провел пальцем по багряному футляру с черным лосем у луки седла. 

Штанцлер сокрушенно вздохнул, затем постучал набалдашником трости по передней стенке кареты, и кучер пустил лошадей шагом. Валентин верхом пристроился у окна — мост можно пересечь бок о бок, а потом он попрощается и свернет в первый попавшийся проулок. Не станут же его похищать посередь бела дня? 

— Столь добросовестная служба делает вам честь, граф. Другой бы порадовался предлогу поглазеть на канцелярию. Ваш отец упоминал, что вы прилежный и любознательный молодой человек, вижу, он ничуть не преувеличил. 

Валентин склонил голову, благодаря за похвалу. 

— Мнение господина кансилльера очень ценно для меня. 

Они замолчали. Ветерок принес от реки запах тины и скрип весел в уключинах, над мостом пролетела чайка, почти чиркнув крылом по лошадиным мордам. Те замотали головами, зафыркали, но не сбились с аллюра. «Мост Людовика Упрямца — единственный в Олларии, где королевским указом запрещено торговать, его длина — триста восемьдесят бье...» — всплывали в мозгу слова ментора Керхена. И каждый столб с фонарем, каждая опора ограждения, оставленные за спиной, снимали с плеч Валентина по пессане незримого груза. 

— Как вам живется в особняке Рокслеев? — мягко спросил Штанцлер. 

— Меня приняли весьма радушно, — Валентин смотрел прямо перед собой. — Впрочем, пока я не могу сказать, что обжился. Прошло лишь три дня. 

— Я не одобрял намерение вашего отца снова договориться с маршалом Генри, — тон Штанцлера стал озабоченным и доверительным одновременно. — Память о брате, который ходил по тем же коридорам, читал те же книги, носил те же цвета, способна долго причинять боль. Покинув отчий дом, вы были вправе рассчитывать на то, что вырветесь из склепа. 

— Я... — Валентин вдруг растерял все слова. Неужели отец и правда не подумал о том, как он будет себя чувствовать три года в бывшей спальне Джастина? — Эр и его супруга делают все, чтобы я не погружался в меланхолию. 

Штанцлер понимающе кивнул, будто и не ждал другого ответа. 

— Маршал Генри — добрейшей души человек. Но, будем честны, звезд с неба он не хватает. Да... печально видеть, как талант растрачивает себя по пустякам. Не такого эра вы заслуживали, совсем не такого. Разве это годится, посылать оруженосца с записочками, будто лакея, — он пренебрежительно покосился на багряный футляр. 

Горло Валентина сдавило. Старая обида — на судьбу, на родителей, на ни в чем, ни в чем не повинного Джастина — обдала изнутри горечью. Он сглотнул, принудил себя неопределенно качнуть головой. 

«Думайте, чего от вас хотели добиться» — разве не ясно? Но как заглушить назойливый голосок, нашептывающий, что он достоин лучшего господина? Наверное, рассуждать подобным образом — слишком себялюбиво. Неблагодарно. Но Джастин обмолвился о Рокэ Алве, и Валентин на пустом месте взлелеял надежду. Он мечтал об армии — он знал, он верил, что если постарается, то станет хорошим офицером! Смелым, дотошным, верным присяге. А служба у бездаря Рокслея отдаляла его от мечты. 

— Эр Генри помогает мне изучить город и завязать новые знакомства, — через силу возразил Валентин. — Я признателен ему за это. 

— Вы на диво здраво мыслите, — Штанцлер улыбнулся, и Валентину показалось, что тот разгадал его притворство, словно школярскую задачку. — Не все подвиги совершаются на поле брани. Для целеустремленного человека хватит дел и в столице. Наверное, здесь их даже больше — таких, что по плечу не всякому, а лишь человеку исключительного ума и исключительной прозорливости. 

— Мои амбиции не распространяются столь далеко, — губы Валентина выпускали слова, но сам он едва осознавал их смысл. — Пока с меня хватит и службы маршалу, а когда три года истекут, мою судьбу решит отец. 

— Думаю, вы лукавите, граф, — Штанцлер по-свойски подмигнул. — Когда еще нам строить воздушные замки, как не в юности? Когда еще мечтать, что завоюем целый мир? В вашем возрасте родители кажутся приземленными стариками, которые не видят дальше собственного носа. Нынче я и сам старик, но все еще помню, о чем грезил, когда был юнцом. 

Валентин промолчал. Пусть считает скрытным или ограниченным — главное, чтобы отвязался, не резал по живому то, что и без него болит. 

Штанцлер будто услышал его мысли. 

— Простите, если мои речи задели вас. Перед наследником герцога Придда открыто гораздо больше путей, чем некогда мог себе вообразить сын безвестного секретаря из Эзелхарда. Не упустите их.


	2. Chapter 2

Пожалуй, Занха и улицы рядом с ней имели в Олларии самую зловещую славу. Болтали, в лунные ночи на площади разыскивает давно отрубленную голову принц Генрих Оллар, которого казнили по воле Алонсо Алвы. В ветреную погоду на крышах трактиров стенают фальшивомонетчики, сваренные живьем в масле, и завывают ведьмы, кому вырезали языки еще при Раканах. А уж если зарядит дождь — это точно льет слезы Лорена-Детоубийца, что без суда и приговора казнила сама себя. 

Секретарь Флотсон — полный красноносый старичок — пересказывал самые занятные байки по пути из Королевской канцелярии. С болезненным любопытством Вальтер ждал, не мелькнет ли где имя болвана-зятя, но то ли Флотсону хватало такта не упоминать Карла Борна, то ли память столичных жителей оказалась коротка, и мятежник с севера Придды в ней не задержался. И к лучшему. Габриэла не заслужила, чтобы ее имя трепала чернь. Сами по себе бредни о призраках вызывали лишь снисходительную улыбку: Вальтер считал себя матерьялистом, потому что на его памяти слишком часто личину злого духа или мстительного покойника надевали плуты. 

— Что у нас сегодня? — спросил он с порога приемной. 

Флотсон с помощниками явились в ведомство два часа назад и с тех пор сортировали жалобы. На передней конторке уже возвышалась гора бумаг, требовавших внимания в первую очередь. 

— Барон Вильтон просит пересмотреть решение о разделе братового имущества, — начал Флотсон без церемоний. — Кавалер Габетте требует разоблачить соседа с фальшивой дарственной. Дама Росноун хочет отсудить приданое у мужа, с которым живет врозь... 

Вальтер дослушал бубнеж старого секретаря, затем велел принести ходатайства от наиболее знатных особ. Когда Флотсон с поклоном опустил на его письменный стол три стопки бумаг — к каждой жалобе прилагался судебный протокол — и уже собрался уходить, Вальтер окликнул: 

— Постойте. 

Флотсон обернулся. 

— Чем я еще могу быть полезен господину герцогу? 

— Я хочу отправить вас в геренцию, — медленно произнес Вальтер. — С приватным запросом в архив. У вас есть деньги? 

— Три суана на вечернего извозчика, господин герцог. А еще на кружечку пива. 

— Возьмите, — Вальтер толкнул по столу полный кошель. — Не скупитесь, если потребуется заплатить за молчание и помощь в поисках. 

Флотсон взял кошель, взвесил его на ладони и с достоинством привязал к поясу, который передавливал объемистый живот, как колбасу — бечевка. Монеты внутри тяжело звякнули. 

— Господин герцог желает получить какие-то старые документы? 

— Да, — Вальтер посмотрел Флотсону в глаза. — В восьмидесятом году граф Ариго прислал королю прошение лишить своего старшего сына наследства и титула. Последовало ли за этим разбирательство? Беседовали ли с друзьями и домочадцами графа? Я хочу получить все записи по этому делу. 

Обычно невозмутимый, Флотсон изумленно поднял брови. Затем совладал с лицом и изобразил бесстрастие: он понимал, что расспрашивать супрема ему не по чину. Вальтер сам решил объясниться. Он доверял Флотсону, прослужившему в Верховном Королевском суде двадцать лет, но некоторые подозрения лучше выкорчевывать, пока они не дали всходов. 

— Для всех это секрет, но с вами, человеком исключительно надежным, я могу поделиться. Вы, наверное, знаете, что моя жена принадлежит к свите ее величества? 

— Да, господин герцог, — Флотсон раздулся от гордости. 

— В последнее время наша королева все чаще вспоминает сосланного в Торку брата. Когда в ее семье случилось несчастье, она была еще ребенком и не осознавала, что происходит. Дело очень деликатное, в него мало кого посвящали, поэтому живых очевидцев ссоры покойного графа с первенцем не осталось. Кроме самого первенца, но изгнаннику, как вы понимаете, путь во дворец заказан. Да и его суждения, боюсь, прозвучат слишком пристрастно. Потому королева через супругу попросила меня разобраться в этой истории. Если ее брат пал жертвой несправедливости, она желала бы восстановить его доброе имя. 

— Благородная душа у нашей королевы, — расчувствовался Флотсон, питавший слабость к молоденьким блондинкам. 

— И наш с вами долг, как верных подданных, помочь ей, — добавил Вальтер. 

— Разумеется, господин герцог, — Флотсон живо закивал. — Я почту за честь... немедленно отправлюсь на Писчую улицу! И остаток жизни буду гордиться, что оказал услугу ее величеству. 

— Но помните, что это секрет, — Вальтер приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. — Если изгнанник и правда совершил что-то дурное, на имя королевы не должна пасть даже тень. 

— Конечно, господин герцог. Конечно. Ее величество может рассчитывать на мое молчание. 

— Тогда ступайте. Если вернетесь с документами, не медлите, входите сразу ко мне. 

Флотсон поклонился и исчез, Вальтер зажмурился и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он сделал первый ход в этой партии, куда события свернут дальше — покажет время. 

Почему отец отрекся от сына? У Вальтера созрел только один ответ — граф внезапно обнаружил, что наследник рожден не от него. Если это правда, когда измены Катарины откроются, будет недурно вытащить на свет божий и скандал с ее матушкой. Необязательно доказывать, что Каролина Борн обманывала мужа, — Дорак вцепится даже в слухи. Жаль только, имя Борнов опять станут полоскать на перекрестках. Но к этой жертве Вальтер был готов. Главное, чтобы кансилльер не разгадал, кто роет яму его креатуре, иначе Приддам доведется несладко. 

Флотсон — хороший исполнитель, если ему поручили отыскать документы, он их из-под земли достанет. А что по силам сделать самому Вальтеру? До Гогенлоэ геренцией руководил старик Фукиано, его вдова может помнить подробности, которые не вошли в протоколы. Почему бы на днях не нанести ей визит вежливости? Закормленные левретки и затираненные невестки, верно, порадуются, если их домашний деспот немного отвлечется. Главное, чтобы кансилльер... ну да между ними с маркизой пробежала кошка так давно, что, кажется, Эрнани переехал в Кабитэлу позже. 

Вальтер плохо помнил старшего сына Пьера Ариго — на его взгляд, тот ничем не выделялся из стайки гвардейцев с подкрученными усами. Все они хлестали вино, дрались на дуэлях, волочились за каждой юбкой, а когда... Жослена? Жермона? сослали, экзальтированные дамы в своих гостиных чуть не договорились до того, что он носил на голове козлиные рога и дышал огнем. 

Как быстро течет время. Они с Ангеликой зимой восьмидесятого были увлечены только друг другом и не слушали, о чем жужжит двор. Чувство — пьянящее, острое, пронзительное, от которого ярче светят звезды и воздух даже в лютую стужу наполняется ароматом цветов, — овладело ими в Тарнике, будто молодоженами. Следующей осенью родился Валентин. А нынче он уже оруженосец и вскоре будет представлен королевской чете.

***

В день рождения Катарины зеркальная зала сияла тысячей свечей — настоящих и отраженных. Огоньки дробились в хрустальных бокалах и кувшинах с вином, заставляли вспыхивать серебряные ножи и креманки на пиршественном столе. Лоснился паркет. Слух и взгляд услаждали скрипачи: на красных жилетах горели бронзовые пуговицы, в волосах пунцовели гвоздики — цветы королевы. А как сверкала затканная золотом парча и бриллианты гостей!..

Столько красок, столько веселья, что рябит в глазах. 

Ангелика вернулась на пост хранительницы королевских драгоценностей. Это дало ей право стоять по правую руку Катарины, когда та, восседая на малом троне, милостиво принимала дары подданных. Слева на Ангелику ревниво поглядывала распорядительница королевского гардероба Урсула Колиньяр — наверное, оставшись единственной герцогиней в штате, она привыкла помыкать фрейлинами и теперь опасалась за свое положение. Но Ангелика на власть не претендовала. 

— Мы благодарим вас, — Катарина склонила голову, принимая от торкского барона блюдо с отчеканенными соколами. — Чудесная работа. Мы прикажем выставлять его на наш стол. 

Польщенный барон отошел, а Катарина повернулась к Ангелике и передала блюдо, чтобы оно присоединилось к горе подарков на помосте с гербовым полотнищем Ариго. 

На цепочке качнулся кулон, камень пустил зайчика в лицо Ангелики. Алый отблеск резанул по глазам. Ангелика зажмурилась, пряча невольные слезы, но алое пятно горело под веками, будто ожог. 

Ройя. Подарок герцога Алва. Что, если Катарина изменяет королю с ним? 

Ангелика поискала среди гостей мужчину в черном и серебре, не нашла. В самом деле, зачем ему задерживаться? Он уже наделал шуму, ворвавшись в будуар Катарины, будто грозовой шквал, а скучные церемонии пусть отстаивают другие. 

Ангелика не желала Алве зла, но и отказываться от мести ради него не собиралась. Конечно, из-за этого человека Джастин прожил на четыре года дольше. Материнское сердце требовало отблагодарить его. Но имеет ли Ангелика право идти на поводу у чувств? Положим, она предупредит Алву. Если он и правда любовник Катарины и ежедневно рискует жизнью из-за нее — негодяйка узнает об опасности сразу же, и из охотников Придды станут дичью. 

Ангелика не надеялась, что титул их защитит. Соратники Вальтера, подзуженные кансилльером и Ги Ариго, разорвут предателей на клочки, новая знать насладится кровавой забавой с безопасного расстояния, а кардинал Сильвестр, забыв о грудной жабе, станцует на их могилах. Валентин останется один, если вообще выживет. Что будет с Клаусом и Питером в Васспарде — подумать страшно. Впрочем, младших еще может взять на воспитание Ирэна, но как сложится их будущее? Фамилию Придд в Талиге и сейчас многие недолюбливают, а если они замараются, злоумышляя против королевы, потомки не отмоются от дурной славы до конца круга Ветра. 

Стало быть, предупреждать Рокэ Алву нельзя. Ангелика подавила вздох. Храни его Создатель. 

— Мы благодарим вас, — тоном мученицы сообщила Катарина рэю, который преподнес статуэтку русалки. Каждая чешуйка на изогнутом хвосте была вырезана из зеленоватого перламутра. — Мы распорядимся установить ее в нашей оранжерее. 

Ангелика опустила русалку в инкрустированную опалами чашу и торопливо развернулась — очередь дарителей добралась до маршала Рокслея и его оруженосца. 

— Ваше величество, примите от нас гребни с камнями ваших родовых цветов, чтобы они оттеняли вашу красоту, ибо затмить ее не под силу ни одной вещи, сотворенной человеческими руками! 

Маршал плюхнулся на колени и протянул раскрытую шкатулку. Внутри мерцали гранатовые зерна рубинов, но Ангелика смотрела лишь на Валентина, который преклонил колени рядом с эром. 

Катарина улыбнулась немного живее, погладила камни кончиками пальцев. Кивком позволила дарителям встать. 

— Мы благодарим вас, маршал. Золотые молнии сработаны очень искусно. Эти гребни похожи на те, что матушка носила в Гайарэ... 

Ее лицо стало мечтательным, подчерненные ресницы опустились, бросив тени на скулы. А ведь на этом троне могла сидеть Ирэна. Подумать только! Она точно не опозорила бы королевский сан пустым кокетством. С ней Фердинанд, дремавший в соседнем кресле, растил бы собственных детей. Франциск и Октавия, наверное, ворочаются в гробах от того, что сотворили с династией их потомки. 

Катарина распахнула глаза, вздрогнув, словно испуганная птичка, и Ангелика затаила дыхание. 

— Чудесный подарок, — она перевела затуманенный взгляд на Валентина. — Вы взяли с собой оруженосца? 

— Имею честь представить вашему величеству графа Васспарда, — приосанился Рокслей, а Валентин поклонился. — Насколько мне известно, он впервые при дворе. 

— Однако же у него прекрасные манеры, — заметила Катарина, подпустив в голос грусти. И глянула на Валентина так, будто лишь он мог понять ее причину. — Вне сомнения, этот юноша достоин носить ваши цвета. 

— Я не нарадуюсь тому, как он тянется к знаниям, — Рокслей лучился самодовольством. — Вместо попоек и гулянок он проводит вечера в моей домашней библиотеке. 

Валентин еле заметно поморщил нос. Наверняка он был невысокого мнения о ее содержимом. 

— Возможно, главный навык, который вам предстоит передать оруженосцу, это умение отдыхать и развлекаться, — Катарина одарила обоих кроткой улыбкой. — Почаще берите графа с собой, когда выезжаете из дома. 

— Рад повиноваться воле вашего величества, — Рокслей лихо подкрутил ус. 

Катарина отпустила их, и крепыш Рокслей с долговязой тенью за плечом отошли к компании, где уже угощались вином. К трону приблизился комендант столицы, и Урсула Колиньяр гордо выпятила грудь — за Килеаном следовал маркиз Сабве, гибкий, будто ласка, с усмешкой, разившей наповал, как стрела. 

— Ваше величество, примите от нас пару подвесок с изумрудами чистой воды. Мой ювелир назвал их «Слезы озерной девы». Пусть же вам никогда не придется плакать, надев их. 

Катарина похвалила подарок, передала футляр, но Ангелика не спешила откладывать его на помост, зацепившись за взгляд маркиза Сабве. Осязаемый. Дерзкий. Раздевающий. Ангелике стало неловко, хоть обращен он был не на нее. 

А Катарина от столь пристального внимания, кажется, даже зарделась.

***

К вечеру похолодало. Валентин придавил страницу пустой чернильницей и поднялся затворить окно, а когда развернулся к письменному столу, на пороге библиотеки с подсвечником в руке уже стояла графиня Дженнифер. Она открыла дверь совершенно бесшумно и в иных обстоятельствах застигла бы его врасплох, но сейчас Валентин только склонил голову в знак приветствия. Чего-то такого он и ожидал.

— Этот невежа Генри опять укатил к коменданту, — пожаловалась графиня, будто Валентин был ее наперсницей. — Еще немного, и я начну думать, что его любовницу зовут «Людвиг». 

Она рассмеялась над собственной шуткой, тряхнула густыми черными волосами. Валентин растянул губы в улыбке. 

— Хвала Создателю, он хотя бы вас с собой не взял. Поужинайте со мной, граф. Я велела накрыть в музыкальном салоне, столовая вечерами нагоняет тоску. 

— Как угодно эрэа, — отозвался он глухим от долгого молчания голосом. 

Он заложил страницу с Кадельской битвой и вернул книгу на полку. Об «Истории Двадцатилетней войны» вскользь упоминал Джастин, и Валентин — будь проклят Штанцлер и его язык! — никак не мог выбросить сказанное из головы. Он рассматривал поля, перечитывал строки, ища пометки родной рукой. Заглядывал за корешок, надеясь, что приветом из прошлого мелькнет черновик записки или сухая травинка. К несчастью, пока все старания были тщетны. 

Валентин взял у графини Дженнифер подсвечник и протянул руку, на которую она с готовностью оперлась. 

Чего от него хочет эта покинутая мужем женщина? Того же, чего и от Джастина? Заполучить еще один трофей в свою коллекцию соблазненных юнцов? Какая дикость. Неужели ей совершенно невдомек, что для него особняк Рокслеев — в первую очередь место, пропитанное воспоминаниями о покойном брате, и предаваться распутству здесь... ну, может, не святотатство, но что-то сродни тому? 

Они были не так воспитаны, чтобы Джастин живописал ему свои любовные победы, потому Валентин в точности не знал, очаровала ли графиня брата. Но ухмылки лакеев, которые заносили его сундуки в новый дом, оставляли мало простора для фантазии. Граф Генри, паркетный вояка, каждые три года прилежно брал себе оруженосцев, не брезгуя ни Людьми Чести, ни «навозниками», а графиня Дженнифер с той же прилежностью завлекала их к себе в спальню, дабы восполнить последние пробелы в образовании будущих рыцарей. В Лаик Эстебан и Северин посмеивались: «Повезет же кому-то». В их кругу взрослая и знатная любовница повышала статус кавалера. Она считалась роскошной безделушкой, которой при случае не грех и похвалиться перед приятелями, как породистым рысаком. Увы, Валентина охватывала тоска при одной мысли, что его будут опутывать сетями намеков, раз от раза все более провокационных, и ему придется отстаивать себя, не оскорбляя даму прямым отказом. 

Они расположились за столом друг напротив друга. Служанка принесла мясо на салатных листьях, артишоки с орехами и охлажденное вино, спросила, не желает ли хозяйка еще чего-нибудь, и, получив отрицательный ответ, ретировалась. Пламя свечей играло в серебре приборов и хрустале бокалов. За окном зарядил дождь, острый запах влажной земли смешивался с ароматом яств и срезанных ландышей в вазе у клавесина. Бархатные портьеры приглушали стук капель до вкрадчивого шелеста, задерживали снаружи прохладу. Графиня пожаловалась на духоту и скинула с плеч кружевную шаль, обнажив руки. Взгляду Валентина открылся весьма смелый вырез на груди, тонкая шея и ключицы, по которым спускалась золотая цепочка с единственной жемчужиной. Графиня Дженнифер была красива, спору нет. Но возле нее Валентин ощущал себя как человек после долгой голодовки, перед которым поставили блюдо с жирным окороком; как жертва обморожения, к которой приближаются с ведром кипятка. Словом, он заранее предвидел, что, однажды дав слабину, не раз пожалеет об их связи. 

— Я так мало знаю о вас, граф. Расскажите, чем вы занимались до Лаик? 

— О, я очень много читал. Библиотека Васспарда необъятна, и наш библиотекарь, мэтр Хоррел, каждый год наведывается в Олларию за книжными новинками. Когда мой отец возвращается в Васспард, они с мэтром подолгу обсуждают приобретения. 

— Как это мило. Держу пари, вы прочли все, что было у вас дома. 

— Я не зря упомянул, что библиотека Васспарда необъятна, сударыня. Боюсь, что не открыл для себя и десятой части хранящихся там сокровищ. 

— Ну что же, неважно... А кроме книг, вас что-то интересовало? 

— Разумеется, сударыня. Птицы. 

— Птицы? О! Обожаю птиц! Как очаровательны воркующие голуби с их склоненными головками. Как они забавно распушают перышки перед избранницей, танцуют, чтобы добиться поцелуя. Одно удовольствие наблюдать. Они так похожи на людей. Настоящие рыцари и их дамы сердца. 

— В Васспарде я вел дневник наблюдений за аистами. Сколько их улетает по осени зимовать в Ургот, сколько прилетает весной. По моему приказу трое пажей целыми днями ловили жуков и ящериц, чтобы подкармливать их. 

— Фи, какая мерзость! 

— Съеденное каждым аистом я тоже записывал. Как изменялись их аппетиты день ото дня — я пытался вывести математическую зависимость, чтобы на следующий год давать своим пажам задание поточнее, а не просто приказывать: «Ловите, сколько получится». 

— Кажется, до вас еще никто не ставил перед собой такой цели... Ну, а кроме птиц? Быть может, вам нравилось музицировать? 

— Меня учили играть на лютне, но эта наука никогда не представлялась мне сколько-нибудь любопытной. Не вижу смысла в бестолковом треньканье. 

— Как жаль. А я хотела попросить вас исполнить ардорские рондо, чтобы скоротать вечер. Но если это занятие вам не по вкусу, я, разумеется, обойдусь без музыки, — графиня выдержала паузу, чтобы галантный ухажер с пылом заверил: играть для нее сегодня — высшее счастье его жизни. Валентин промолчал. — Может быть, вы пробовали сочинять стихи? Я знаю, каждый влюбленный юноша — в душе поэт. 

— Вынужден вас разочаровать, сударыня. Придумывать рифмы — недурная зарядка для ума, но посвящать этому дни напролет? Любую мысль, которую поэт пытается уместить в стихи, можно выразить прозой гораздо короче и яснее. Печально, что столько талантливых сочинителей зря тратят свое время на никудышние вирши. 

— А знаете, от чего печально мне, граф? Что некоторые мальчики, похоже, рождаются на свет уже стариками. И один из них сидит сейчас передо мной. 

Графиня потерла виски, на хорошеньком лице смешались боль и досада, будто застольная беседа смертельно утомила ее. Серебряная вилка звякнула о край пустой тарелки. Графиня поднялась. 

— Прошу простить, если я нагнал на вас скуку, сударыня, — произнес Валентин то, чего требовала вежливость. 

— Пустое, граф, — вздохнула она. — У меня просто разболелась голова. В дождь такое случается. С вашего позволения, я пойду к себе. 

Она удалилась, раздраженно шурша юбками. Когда шаги стихли на лестнице, Валентин коротко улыбнулся и переложил последний ломтик мяса с общего блюда себе на тарелку.

***

Изыскания Флотсона не дали результатов. Он принес из геренции копию указа, скрепленного большой королевской печатью, где утверждалось: Малый совет исполняет волю графа Ариго назначить наследником второго сына. Со старшим юношей, как и с их отцом, кажется, вообще не беседовали — либо подтверждавшие это бумаги кто-то изъял из архива. Не королева ли, потому что они компрометировали ее семью? Все может быть. Потому Флотсон отправился в Гайарэ — покрутиться среди людей, послушать сплетни о королевском семействе. А Вальтер решил поднять ил со дна в столице. Забираясь в карету у здания Верховного суда, он ощущал несвойственный для себя азарт — сегодня он был хищной рыбой, что идет по кровавому следу.

Особняк вдовы Фукиано, стоявший на углу улицы Мимоз и проезда Святой Мартины, встречал гостей визгливым лаем. Его отголоски слышались еще за воротами, а когда широкоплечий привратник впустил Вальтера во двор — стал почти нестерпимым. 

У кустов форзиции пара левреток сцепилась в ком светло-рыжей шерсти. Причина раздора, то ли дохлая белка, то ли мышь, валялась у корней, и бородатый садовник пытался поддеть ее совком, чтобы унести подальше. 

— Господин герцог, просим прощения за шум, — на крыльце появился домоправитель. Он кланялся на ходу и утирал лоб белым платком. — Хозяйке немедля доложат о вашем визите. А пока прошу войти. Окна гостиной выходят на сад, там потише... — он страдальчески зажмурился. — Создатель, да разнимите же их! 

Садовник воззрился на левреток так, будто охотно приложил бы железным совком обеих, но вместо этого наклонился, выдернул из клубка верхнюю за загривок и понес в привратничью. Собаки обиженно тявкнули напоследок и затихли. 

Внутри дом маркизы благоухал, фонтанировал, пестрел красками. Стены украшали картины, где возлежали пышнотелые красавицы, орхидеи в кадках испускали приторный аромат, а лепнина изображала грозди винограда, под которыми, будь они настоящими, подломилась бы любая ветка. Каждый бье здешней обстановки бросал вызов бело-голубым, холодным залам Тарники, где царствовали прежние король и королева. 

Вальтер знал эту историю только в пересказах, как предание глубокой старины, ведь сам он родился через два года после коронации Франциска и Алисы. Поговаривали, молодая королева, устроив смотр будущим фрейлинам и статс-дамам, с первого взгляда невзлюбила маркизу и в сердцах сказала, что не желает видеть ее при дворе. Та приняла кару с достоинством. С тех пор отнюдь не кроткая Долорес Алва и не отшельница Арлетта Савиньяк, а шумная, да и чего греха таить, вульгарная Дезире Фукиано собирала вокруг себя всех, кому дриксенская утонченность и ностальгия по временам Талигойи были не по нутру. 

— Сын Амадеуса Придда, — голос маркизы напоминал лай ее питомиц. — В последнее время меня навещали только родичи, чтобы я не вычеркнула их из завещания. Но насколько я помню, мы не в родстве. Чему обязана? 

Вальтер склонился к морщинистой руке хозяйки дома. Объяснить свой визит тем, что Катарина вспомнила о брате-изгнаннике, не получится — дочь маркизы, Урсула Колиньяр, была куда ближе к королеве, и если бы та что-то хотела узнать, задала бы вопрос через нее. Но он уже заготовил другую выдумку. Жаль, конечно, что придется спекулировать на недуге Габриэлы, но Вальтер надеялся: сегодняшнее унижение станет первым и единственным. 

— Рад видеть знаменитую даму Дезире в добром здравии. 

Маркиза фыркнула и отмахнулась: оставьте церемонии. Ну что же, желание дамы — закон. 

— Меня к вам привело дело, — осторожно начал Вальтер, после того как горничная принесла горячий шоколад и воздушное печенье. — Очень деликатного свойства... Вы ведь знаете о несчастье, постигшем мою старшую дочь? 

— Неудачный брак? — переспросила маркиза. — Кажется, ее муж на свете не зажился. Так о чем ей печалиться? 

— После казни графа Борна моя дочь впала в черную меланхолию. Она проводит дни и ночи, погрузившись в свои мысли, и лишь изредка снисходит до беседы с домочадцами. 

— Впала в черную меланхолию? Знаю я, что обычно прикрывают такими словами, — маркиза окинула Вальтера уважительным взглядом, будто отдавала должное тому, что он умудрился утаить помешательство дочери от столичных сплетников. — А мне-то казалось, вы, Придды, крепко держитесь за свой рассудок. Видно, иметь слишком много ума тоже вредно. 

Вальтер поморщился, и глаза маркизы довольно блеснули. Ей и в прежние годы нравилось смущать собеседников своей беспардонностью. 

— В нашем роду сохраняют здравый ум до преклонных лет. Моя дочь занемогла от горя. Я питаю робкую надежду на то, что новое счастье поможет ей прийти в себя. 

— И вы думаете, что я способна ее осчастливить? — старуха зашлась лающим смехом. 

— Кто знает, сударыня, кто знает, — вздохнул Вальтер. 

— Поведайте, как же? 

— Я намерен снова выдать ее замуж. 

— Но при чем тут я? Все мои сыновья достигли таких лет, когда при сватовстве уже обходятся без родителей. Да и холост из них — только один. Пьяница, юбочник, грубиян... Вы вряд ли пожелаете видеть его своим зятем. 

— Нет-нет, — Вальтер почти улыбнулся от нелепости этого предположения. — У всех ваших сыновей слишком независимый нрав, а я хочу, чтобы муж Габриэлы ел из моих рук. Я уже подобрал подходящего человека — достаточно знатного, чтобы это не выглядело вопиющим мезальянсом, и достаточно бедного, чтобы наши интересы стали его интересами. От вас мне нужна самая малость. Воспоминания о том времени, когда покойный маркиз Фукиано управлял геренцией. 

Маркиза смотрела на него выжидающе, и Вальтер продолжил: 

— Пожалуйста, расскажите, что помните об истории изгнания Жермона Ариго. 

Она отпила горячего шоколада из чашечки и зажмурилась от удовольствия. Растянула губы в улыбке — Вальтер отстраненно отметил, что, несмотря на любовь к сластям, старуха сохранила почти все зубы. 

— Нечего рассказывать. Из Ариго пришло прошение на имя короля передать права наследования и титул после смерти нынешнего графа его среднему сыну Ги. Обычно такие дела решаются после личного ходатайства в присутствии Малого совета. Мой Винченцо так и ответил Пьеру-Луи. Тогда написала его жена, родная мать обоих мальчиков: граф де тяжело болен, заставлять его ехать в столицу — чистое убийство, уважьте волю умирающего. Винченцо сам вынес это прошение на совет, и его походя утвердили — всем было не до семейных дрязг, Алваро Алва опять готовился бить Дриксен. 

Значит, протоколы никто не изымал, их попросту не было. Жаль... Жаль... 

— Не высказывались ли предположения, почему граф Ариго лишил наследства старшего сына? 

— Сколько угодно. Одни говорили, что парнишка в столице спутался не с той компанией и стал заядлым картежником. Другие — что он питает отвращение к женщинам, а значит, не сможет продолжить род. Третьи — что графиня его прижила от ментора. Вот только я вам скажу, если в их семье кто и похож на ментора, так это смазливенькие Ги и Иорам. Жермон с покойником Пьером-Луи был на одно лицо. 

Вальтер кивнул, поощряя ее говорить дальше. 

— Слухов ходила уйма, вы и сами застали то время, но какие из них правдивы — один Леворукий знает. 

— Благодарю вас, маркиза. 

— За что? Я же не сказала вам ничего полезного. 

— Зоркий разглядит крупицу золота даже в придорожной пыли. 

— Видимо, в будущем следует ожидать, что спруты станут особенно падки на золото? — маркиза рассматривала его сквозь насмешливый прищур. 

— Сударыня?.. — приподнял брови Вальтер. 

— Земля полнится слухами, — заметила та. — У королевы подрастает умненькая дочурка, а вы собираетесь породниться с дядей девочки и шурином короля, отмыть его от грязи... Это, знаете ли, наводит на разные мысли. 

— Я забочусь лишь о счастье своей дочери, — Вальтер осторожно подбирал слова, — и, разумеется, желаю долгой жизни и крепкого здоровья всем детям их величеств. 

— Как и подобает верноподданному, — ее улыбка стала приторной. — Раз уж вы нанесли мне визит, может, исполните ничтожную просьбу старой женщины? 

— Буду рад услужить вам, — ответил Вальтер с прежней осторожностью. 

— Иного я от вас и не ждала. Я давно хочу ознакомиться с судебными протоколами по делу моего сына, которого нынче знают под именем Бонифация, епископа Варастийского. Достать их из архивов под силу господину супрему? 

— Безусловно, маркиза. 

— Вы очень любезны. Не сомневайтесь, те, кто помогает мне, всегда получают ответную помощь.

***

— ...Три пары шелковых чулок, нижняя юбка из кипарского хлопка, пять носовых платков и салфеток с ноймарским кружевом по краю; все отмечено личным вензелем, — прачка подняла взгляд от записной книжки. — Что-нибудь еще, госпожа герцогиня?

— Нет, Берта, — ответила Ангелика. 

— С вас четыре суана, госпожа герцогиня. Салфетки и платки принесу накрахмаленными и отглаженными, как всегда. 

— Спасибо, Берта. 

— Такая уж у меня работа. Если позволите сказать, рада, что вы вернулись ко двору, госпожа герцогиня. 

Прачка засунула записную книжку в карман юбки, наклонилась за своей корзиной. 

— У кого ты еще стираешь, кроме меня? — Ангелика развязала кошель и принялась отсчитывать серебряные монеты. 

— Из дам ее величества — у графини Рафиано, герцогини Колиньяр, виконтессы Эммануилсберг и баронессы Заль с дочерью, госпожа герцогиня. 

— И, конечно же, у королевы? — Ангелика выложила на каминную полку еще два суана сверх затребованного. 

— О нет, госпожа герцогиня, — прачка усмехнулась, уловив намек. — Королевино белье стирает Ромильда Рисбо из Огородного предместья. Та еще задавака. Нос дерет так, будто и сама корону носит. 

— Ты не очень-то с ней дружна, как видно? 

— Да как сказать, госпожа герцогиня. Неприятная она особа, но языком почесать любит. А над корытом одно развлечение — либо самой болтать, либо слушать других. Вчера вот Ханна Перкин принесла простыни в кровище и рассказала, что дочь одного полковника из городского гарнизона пыталась ребенка нагулянного скинуть, а вместо того сама отошла в мир иной... — Ангелика поморщилась, и Берта осеклась. — Простите, госпожа герцогиня, вечно я мелю что попало. 

Ангелика могла бы с этим поспорить: Берта свернула как раз на ту дорожку, куда она и сама хотела ее направить. Прачки, кому люди доверяли свое грязное белье, действительно узнавали их сокровеннейшие тайны. 

— Я просила бы тебя повнимательнее слушать то, о чем говорит Ромильда Рисбо, — Ангелика добавила к шести суанам еще два и отошла от камина. — А потом передавать мне. Можешь быть свободна. 

Берта даже зарделась от осознания собственной важности. Поклонилась, забрала монеты и ушла с корзиной на плече. 

Ангелика приблизилась к распахнутому окну, полной грудью вдохнула ароматы цветущей сирени. Разумеется, прачка не расскажет ей, с кем Катарина уединяется, кому пишет записочки, но если хочешь поймать побольше рыбы, нужно далеко забрасывать невод. Глядишь, и попадется в сеть ларчик с морскими сокровищами. Личных служанок Катарины трогать не стоит — она осторожна и держит при себе лишь самых преданных, привезенных еще из Гайарэ. Они не продадут хозяйку, которой обязаны положением и безбедной жизнью, скорее напротив — доложат, что герцогиня Придд выказывает неподобающий интерес к ее делам. Что же, Ангелика терпелива, она умеет смирять чувства. Она подождет и дождется своего. 

В коридоре послышался звонкий голос Антуанетты Карье, цокот каблуков и приглушенные смешки. Значит, Катарина вернулась с освящения новой церкви на улице Прядильщиков, куда ее пригласили как почетную гостью. Ангелика отделалась от поездки, пожаловавшись на дурноту. Она ожидала от Катарины дежурного «Конечно, оставайтесь у себя, герцогиня», на крайний случай, «Вам прислать моего личного лекаря?», но вместо этого Лора Фарнэби полюбопытствовала, не намечается ли прибавление в семье Приддов, а юная Софи Заль закатила глаза, будто говоря, что в столь преклонном возрасте беременеть уже неприлично. Катарина, над чьей прической колдовали камеристки, молилась про себя или грезила о месте, более приятном, чем дворец мужа. Но вернее всего, ей просто не было дела до своих дам, а маска вечной отстраненности лишь облагораживала равнодушие. 

Эту в высшей степени любезную сцену прервал Дени Шуэз, епископ Лэ и раздатчик милостыни ее величества, который сообщил, что кареты уже поданы. Малый двор укатил на улицу Прядильщиков без Ангелики. Что же, пора показаться обществу, иначе ее и впрямь сочтут больной. 

В гостиной тоже благоухала сирень — пока двор отсутствовал, горничные освежили букеты, принесли блюда с медовым печеньем и кувшины холодного лимонада. Пуфы и козетки пустовали, только в уголке у окна Розалин Дрюс-Карлион кормила вымоченным зерном морискил, которых преподнесли королеве на день рождения от цеха златошвеек. Она по-детски улыбалась, глядя на пичуг; прыскала от смеха, когда те легонько пощипывали ее ладонь или щекотали когтями. Совсем еще девчонка, вчера только выбралась из-за материных юбок, наивная, свежая, неиспорченная... какой она станет, немного послужив своей королеве? 

— Где ее величество? — спросила Ангелика негромко. 

— Переодевается. Ей помогают графиня Рокслей и моя кузина Отилия, — на здоровый румянец Розалин было отрадно взглянуть. Ангелика не удивилась бы, если бы та нашла себе жениха в первый же год при дворе. — Вам уже лучше, герцогиня? 

В ее голосе звучала искренняя забота, и Ангелика улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Да, благодарю вас. 

Из-за пунцовой портьеры, прятавшей потайную дверцу в гардеробную Катарины, показалась Урсула Колиньяр. Она с царственным видом пересекла гостиную и устроилась в кресле, что стояло к королевиному ближе прочих. Место главной наперсницы, знак особого благоволения — в пору, когда Катарина привечала Джастина, в это кресло усаживалась Ангелика. И никто не удивлялся тому, что молодая королева выделяет женщину, которая вела ее под венец. 

Нынче у королевы была другая любимица. Аделаида Феншо. Ангелика приняла перемену со смирением — больше того, она радовалась, что не придется притворяться сверх необходимого. Да и не ждала же она, что Катарина останется верна их дружбе все время опалы? Не было у них никакой дружбы. Похотливая кошка просто использовала ее, убаюкав своим сладким мурлыканьем. Кто знает, не прошла ли тем же путем Аделаида? 

Ангелика поудобнее устроилась у окна, словно слушала морискилл, а сама искоса следила за полем грядущей битвы. 

Наконец из главных дверей, которые вели в приемную королевы, вышла Аделаида Феншо. При виде Урсулы Колиньяр с корзинкой для вышивания на коленях она остолбенела. 

— Что вы на меня смотрите? — полным самодовольства голосом спросила та. 

— Сударыня, вы заняли мое место! 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — Урсула недобро улыбнулась, — я на своем месте. Ее величество должны окружать знатнейшие дамы королевства, а вы, виконтесса, не в обиду вам будет сказано, происходите отнюдь не из этого слоя. 

— Ее величество доверяет мне и ценит мое общество! 

Аделаида не была глупа, но под натиском Урсулы, которая явно заранее подготовилась к баталии, растерялась и оттого в споре выглядела беспомощно. Ангелика на ее месте ответила бы, что с семьей Феншо по крайней мере не брезгует родниться старая знать, чье признание Колиньяры за четыреста лет так и не заслужили, но шанс на отповедь был утрачен, и ход перешел к Аделаидиной противнице. 

— Наша королева добра и чтит заветы Создателя, которые предписывают одинаково относиться и к облеченному властью, и к последнему из убогих. Но благородная бедность должна знать свое место и не пользоваться случайной добротой как поводом фамильярничать с вышестоящими особами... 

— Уж не считаете ли вы себя облеченной властью, сударыня? — в лицо Аделаиде бросилась краска. Она была бедна, в прошлом на пару с камеристкой перешивала старые платья, о чем знал каждый в свите королевы, но до того, чтобы попрекнуть ее этим, раньше никто не опускался. 

— Я прекрасно осведомлена, что среди нас властью наделена лишь одна персона — это ее величество, — ответила Урсула с любезностью, которая разила больнее прямых оскорблений. — А она отныне желает видеть меня рядом с собой. Мы, право, слишком долго терпели ваше зазнайство. Уйдите в тень подобру-поздорову, иначе наживете себе очень могущественных врагов. 

Аделаида схватилась за воротник дрожащей рукой. Ангелика отвела взгляд. Когда наблюдаешь за чужим унижением, а сам не вмешиваешься — все равно что пьешь воду из грязной лужи. 

Хвала Создателю, что при их скучном дворе дамы воюют только за внимание королевы. Соперничай они еще и за благосклонность короля, Ружский дворец стал бы воистину опасен для жизни.

***

Кажется, после ужина с глазу на глаз графиня Дженнифер прониклась к Валентину столь сильным отвращением, что под любым предлогом спроваживала его из особняка следом за эром Генри. А тот и рад был увести оруженосца в очередной притон, ведь «сама королева просила меня научить тебя развлекаться, паренек». Что это — мелкая месть кокетки? Не подпал под чары хозяйки дома — забудь о библиотеке? Или у графини есть причины оставаться вечерами одной?

Сегодня они отправились на пирушку к графу Ариго. Когда в Васспарде ожидали гостей, повар брал из кладовой гайифские специи, а матушка обходила сад и оранжереи, составляла изысканные букеты, чтобы украсить трапезную залу. В убранстве особняка Ариго не чувствовалось женской руки. Подсвечники начистили кое-как, на ужин подали вино из Алата, пережаренную дичь, паштеты и колбасы. Многие гости, выпив лишку, напрочь забыли о манерах: щипали подавальщиц, точно трактирных девок, вытирали рот краем скатерти, разгрызали кости, как цепные псы. Валентин повернулся на взрыв хохота — эр Генри, граф Ги и Оскар Феншо, новоиспеченный генерал из вассалов Ариго, покатывались после соленой шутки Килеан-ур-Ломбаха. 

Граф Ги подал знак, и Эдвард Феншо подскочил к нему, плеснул вина из огромного кувшина. Граф вскинул полный кубок. Валентин с неудовольствием заметил, что эру Генри тоже пора налить. 

— Друзья ее величества — наши друзья, — провозгласил граф Ги. — Я счастлив, что моя сестра разглядела ваш талант и сумела по достоинству его вознаградить, виконт. Пью за ваше здоровье и вашу храбрость — храбрость истинного талигойца! 

— Салют! — закричал эр Генри, радуясь новому поводу промочить горло. Неудивительно, что супруга ему не верна — вино и каплуны волнуют сердце этого толстяка куда сильнее женской улыбки. 

Килеан-ур-Ломбах ухмыльнулся, точно услышал в словах графа Ги непристойный намек, и компания опорожнила кубки. К здравице присоединились и сидевшие поодаль приятели графа Иорама. 

Отступив за спину своего эра, Эдвард отхлебнул из кувшина — по подбородку потекла тонкая струйка, закапало на воротник. Он утерся, жестом предложил выпить однокорытнику и собрату по несчастью — мол, чем тут еще заняться? — но Валентин покачал головой. Напиваться украдкой, точно нечистый на руку слуга? Утратить контроль над телом и разумом, чтобы эр Генри выбранил его перед всеми? Нет уж. Эдвард фыркнул — наверное, подумал, что он боится выволочки или брезгует. Валентин не стал его разубеждать. 

Что за бездарная трата времени — эти попойки. Верно сказал граф Штанцлер: с эром Генри он далеко не продвинется. Пусть родители велели остерегаться вкрадчивых речей кансилльера, но разве правда перестает быть правдой, если ее выскажет интриган? Попади Валентин на службу к Рокэ Алве, и тот уж точно не потащил бы его на карточный вечер к куртизанке, как случилось третьего дня. И уж точно не заставил бы подливать себе вино! 

— Для меня честь — считаться вашим другом, мой маршал, — Оскар Феншо раскраснелся то ли от выпитого, то ли от услышанного. — Я многим обязан вашей сестре, да хранит ее Создатель. Именно она помогла мне получить генеральское звание напрямую от короля в обход Ворона. 

— Полагаете, он не оценил бы ваши подвиги при Лудзее столь высоко? — спросил Килеан-ур-Ломбах с неприятной улыбочкой. 

— В молодости Ворону слишком легко доставались чины, — ответил Оскар Феншо, — что при его родословной совсем не удивительно. Разумеется, он не допустит, чтобы какая-то голытьба — простите мне, господа, но я оцениваю себя здраво — так вот, он не допустит, чтобы какая-то голытьба повторила его взлет. 

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы Рокэ Алва завидовал чьим-то успехам, — заметил эр Генри. Даже в насквозь лояльном обществе он высказывался с осторожностью. 

И хотя Валентина с детства учили поступать схожим образом, четырежды думать, прежде чем открывать рот, в этот миг он испытал к эру Генри острое, до дрожи во всем теле презрение. 

«Даже перед друзьями он трус, даже перед друзьями — и вашим, и нашим». 

— Вероятно, раньше ему не было кому завидовать, — ответил Оскар Феншо. — Богач, любимец женщин и баловень судьбы... Он стал Первым маршалом в тридцать один. Но уверяю вас, господа, кое в чем я уже заткнул его за пояс. Не за горами и остальное. 

— Похвастайтесь же, где вы превзошли наше ходячее совершенство? — Килеан-ур-Ломбах навалился локтями на стол, его глаза масляно блестели. 

— С удовольствием поделился бы своей радостью, граф, если бы это не затрагивало честь дамы, которую я безмерно уважаю, — Оскар Феншо бросил быстрый взгляд на Ги Ариго, точно желал узнать, как ему понравилось это высказывание. 

— О-о, значит, некая красавица, которой Ворон безуспешно добивался, отдала предпочтение вам? — допытывался Килеан-ур-Ломбах. 

— Больше ни слова, любезнейший граф, ни слова, иначе мне придется вызвать вас на дуэль, — Оскар Феншо широко улыбнулся. — А я этого совсем не желаю, видит Создатель. 

— Женское сердце переменчиво, — Ги Ариго заговорил негромко, и все вокруг притихли. — Сегодня оно принадлежит одному, завтра — другому. Не советовал бы вам, виконт, взращивать свои надежды на столь зыбкой почве. Чтобы превзойти Ворона в глазах света, мало единственной победы на любовном фронте. 

— Разумеется, я собираюсь подкрепить любовную победу военной, — заверил Оскар Феншо. — Не в моих привычках долго почивать на лаврах. 

— Вот это слова истинного талигойца! — снисходительно рассмеялся Ги Ариго. — Поговаривают, летом нас ожидает война на юге. Надеюсь, во время кампании вы вновь блеснете, и двор заговорит о многообещающем генерале Феншо. Завоюете авторитет, сможете выгодно жениться. Со славой дважды победителя вынужден будет считаться даже Ворон. 

— Уверен, под вашим руководством, мой маршал, у всякого офицера будет шанс показать себя с лучшей стороны, — Оскар Феншо склонил голову перед своим покровителем. 

— Война на юге? Неужели гайифцы осмелели? — без интереса спросил Килеан-ур-Ломбах. 

— Пока каштаны из огня для них таскают саграннские варвары, — отмахнулся Ги Ариго, — но кто знает, не вмешается ли к осени в приграничные стычки империя. 

— Выходит, лето мы проведем без вас, дражайший Ги? — спросил эр Генри. — Жаль... мне будет не хватать встреч под вашим гостеприимным кровом. 

— Я был бы счастлив повести армию в бой, но, увы, не могу покинуть сестру, — улыбка Ги Ариго поблекла. — В последнее время урготский посол зачастил в резиденцию Дорака. Боюсь, как бы с ее величеством не стряслась беда, а Фердинанду не сосватали купчиху за нашей спиной. 

— Не бывать такому, пока я жив! — заявил Оскар Феншо, по мнению Валентина, чересчур уж пылко и самонадеянно. — Пока все мы живы! — он заглянул в лица сотрапезников по очереди, ожидая утвердительных кивков. — Мы грудью встанем на защиту этой святой женщины! 

Эр Генри и Килеан-ур-Ломбах сконфуженно переглянулись — они явно не жаждали присоединяться к столь пламенной клятве. Ги Ариго приподнялся со стула и в приливе чувств сжал плечо Оскара. 

— Никогда не сомневался в вашем благородстве, виконт. Сестра будет счастлива узнать, какие доблестные рыцари готовы отдать за нее жизнь. 

— Но как же южная кампания? — спросил эр Генри, спеша увести беседу от щекотливой темы. — Если армию возглавите не вы, дражайший Ги, то кто же тогда? 

— Да мало ли кто? — Ги Ариго осклабился. — Нынче в Талиге полководцев — что собак нерезаных. Уж кто-нибудь да сыщется, не пропадут без меня. 

Кружок зашелся пьяным гоготом, для которого не требовалось ни метких каламбуров, ни удачных шуток — лишь ленивое благодушие выпивох. Оскар Феншо расправил плечи, а его взгляд невидяще скользнул по стене напротив, словно он уже примерял на себя перевязь главнокомандующего. Между тем Ги Ариго продолжал: 

— Вот хоть бы вы, Генри. Чем не военачальник? 

— А что? — тот воздел вверх зажатую в руке гусиную ножку. — Варастийские красавицы, свежие рыба и дичь, сладкое вино из местного винограда... Да я военачальник хоть куда!.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ангелика села на кушетку у неразожженного камина. Сложила руки на коленях, выронив веер, и тот повис на цепочке у пояса, отбросила перчатки на скамеечку для ног. Даже с расправленными плечами и прямой спиной она выглядела поникшей, юбки из темно-синего бархата отяжелели, будто намокли под ливнем и обвисли. Цветок, что постоял в вазе; уставшая немолодая женщина. При виде ее пергаментно-белых щек Вальтера на миг охватила вина. 

— Аделаида Феншо вышла из фавора у королевы, — сказала Ангелика. — Слишком резко. У меня создалось впечатление, что она сама этого не ожидала. Не понимает, в чем провинилась. 

Вальтер заглянул ей в глаза, и Ангелика кивнула. Они думали об одном и том же: пять лет назад, когда до столицы докатились вести о мятеже Окделла, Катарина так же неожиданно отвернулась от самой Ангелики. 

Никто в Ружском дворце этому не удивился. Дорак смотрел на старую знать как на изменников, которые лишь по лености судейских не обживают каменные мешки Багерлее, и искал заговоры за каждым кустом. У кого бы повернулся язык упрекнуть слабую, не подарившую стране принца королеву за то, что она сторонится женщины, чей муж вполне мог быть идейным вдохновителем мятежа? В ту пору рушились союзы и покрепче, друзья детства притворялись чужаками, семьи забывали дорогу к опальным кузенам. Против Олларов выступило два Великих Дома, неужто третий остался ни при чем? Маршал Эктор уже короновал спрута на своем гербе. Его сестра подбила сына на смуту. Дела глубокой старины... и несомненные доказательства злых умыслов сегодня. На этом сошлись все. Разве поинтересовался кто-то, способен ли Вальтер набрать солдат в провинции, где власть Проэмперадора отдана другому? Разве поинтересовался кто-то, думала ли Ангелика отравить соню-короля? Они балансировали на лезвии ножа, виноватые уже тем, что носят древнюю фамилию, но на их защиту встал Рудольф Ноймаринен. Вальтер не поверил своим ушам, когда на Совете Меча прогремел его голос, ведь в восемьдесят восьмом именно Ноймаринен добивался его ареста и заключения наравне с Борном. Видимо, голод этого волка утолили пять лет на посту губернатора Придды, и он подобрел. Позволил им жить. Справедливость к униженным ничего ему не стоила, но Вальтер понимал, что однажды Ноймаринен вспомнит должок и потребует его оплатить. Чем? Выгодной помолвкой? Спорными землями? Он надеялся, что цена не окажется чрезмерно высока. 

Словом, в девяносто третьем, кроме охлаждения Катарины, им было о чем поволноваться. К счастью, двор быстро забыл о скандальном бегстве Джастина в Торку, многие радовались тому, что их слабовольный король все же оказался мужчиной, и жена подарила ему здоровую дочь, которая росла не по дням, а по часам. Значит, рано или поздно родится сын, наследник трона. Надорских мятежников разбили, дриксов теснили у Гельбе — после шквала в Талиге наступала эпоха мира и благодати. В столице Ангелика держалась тихо, как тень, а по пути в Ноймар, где коронованная чета прогостила больше года, отпросилась домой, чтобы пожить с младшими детьми. 

— Боюсь, Аделаида Феншо так и не поймет, в чем она провинилась, — произнес Вальтер. — Ее брат сделал то, ради чего его приблизили, больше они с сестрой королеве не нужны. Их и без того слишком долго продержали у трона. Ведь принцесса родилась еще осенью. 

— Может, она дает отставку старому любовнику, только когда находит следующего? — Ангелика зажмурилась, откинула голову назад, и последние лучи догоравшего дня окрасили ее волосы в бронзово-рыжий. 

— Следующего отца для следующего бастарда в королевской колыбели. Какая занятная дама. Каждому дает шанс возвысить свой род, влить свежие соки в захиревшее древо Олларов. 

— Заплатив за это жизнью, — губы Ангелики поджались. 

— Как и полагается платить за роман с королевой. 

— Она не королева! — вскинулась Ангелика. — В ней нет и толики королевского достоинства. Величия. Благочестия и благородства. Ее вытащили из грязи, вознесли надо всеми, а она? 

— А она, похоже, все норовит упасть обратно в грязь, — улыбнулся Вальтер. — Мне-то не нужно доказывать это с таким жаром, я знаю. 

— Простите, — Ангелика еле слышно вздохнула. — Не говорите о ней с такой снисходительностью... будто она этого заслуживает. 

— Вы устали, — Вальтер взял ее лицо в ладони. — Вы солдат на передовой, каждый день встречаетесь лицом к лицу с нашим врагом. После многих дней без минутки отдыха немудрено вспылить. 

Скользнув пальцами выше по скулам, он принялся вынимать шпильки и гребни из ее прически. 

— Ох, ее же укладывать целую вечность, — тихо запротестовала Ангелика. — Я не успею вернуться к пикету после ужина. 

— Вернетесь завтра. Сегодня пусть играют без вас. 

Вальтер пропустил между пальцев освобожденные пряди, помассировал ее виски, и Ангелика сдалась, расслабилась в его руках. Теплая кожа, мягкие, как лебединый пух, волосы, которые разлетаются от легчайшего ветерка, — ее золото, ее драгоценность; но еще драгоценнее живой ум, что заключен в хрупкой оболочке. Вальтер с сожалением отстранился, опустил ладони. 

— Значит, вы уверены, что отец младшей принцессы — виконт Феншо? 

— Я не видела их вместе, головой не поручусь. Но с Аделаидой поступили в точности, как со мной, когда я стала не нужна. Она появилась в свите Катарины после северного путешествия и не может ничего сопоставить, но я-то помню. И Урсула Колиньяр... она тоже помнит и спешит занять теплое место. 

— А она понимает, что ее сын скорее всего не переживет интрижки с королевой? 

— Не думаю. Она смотрит на генеральское звание Феншо и мечтает о водопаде почестей, который щедро прольется на их семью. Но почему вы решили, что наследнику Колиньяров что-то угрожает? 

— Наследник Колиньяров слишком тщеславен. Ему не удержать язык за зубами. Буду рад ошибиться, но я видел его компанию возле трактира, и она произвела на меня тягостное впечатление. Валентин тоже считает, что маркиз Сабве — заводила шайки, которому полагается громко кричать, ездить на лучшем коне и пить больше всех вина, не пьянея. Думать наперед он не обучен. 

— Из ваших слов выходит, что Джастин погиб, потому что тоже не умел молчать, — с упреком сказала Ангелика. 

— Нет, — для убедительности Вальтер даже качнул головой. — Он никогда не подверг бы опасности жизнь любимой женщины, как бы страшно она его не оскорбила. Не знаю наверняка, но предполагаю, что Катарина испугалась его дружбы с герцогом Алва. Что, сблизившись, Джастин разоткровенничается, доверится второму человеку в стране, которому разоблачить неверную королеву — раз плюнуть. 

— Оскар Феншо ведь жив. Он не друг герцога, но сам по себе метит довольно высоко. Как по-вашему, ему что-то грозит? 

— Зависит от того, насколько Катарина разделяет его устремления. В любом случае, он для нас бесполезен. Свидетельствовать против себя он не станет. 

— А другой, отец Карла? Кто бы это мог быть, как вы думаете? Может, мы сумеем разыскать свидетеля хотя бы этой измены? 

— Действительно — кто же? — усмехнулся Вальтер. — У меня есть догадка, любопытно, придете ли вы к тем же выводам. 

— Карл появился на свет в Ноймаре, — тихо произнесла Ангелика. — Светленький, голубоглазый, весь в дриксенскую родню. Полагаю, отец мальчика — и сам наполовину королевских кровей? 

— Весьма вероятно. 

— У принцессы Георгии хватает сыновей. Уж один-то не отказался бы спасти дядюшку, у которого обнаружилось постыдное бессилие. К счастью, Карл пошел в королевскую породу, и этой паучихе не пришлось убивать его отца. 

— Бессилие? Не могла же она сказать, что Октавия — приблуда. 

— Октавия получилась чудом. Но это был... последний проблеск надежды, — Ангелика дернула плечом, ее зажмуренные веки дрогнули. — А впрочем, не все ли равно, как она завлекла очередную жертву в свои сети? Не хочу думать об этом. Не хочу мараться. 

— Не удивлюсь, если Георгия сама благословила пару, — Вальтер взял ее ладонь в свои, согревая прохладные пальцы. — Но давайте и правда не будем об этом говорить. Ноймарское приключение абсолютно не доказуемо. Я не смогу призвать на суд сестру и племянников короля. 

— Стало быть, виконт Феншо? Я сомневаюсь, что найдутся свидетели их близости. А на горячем парочку уже не поймаешь, раз фрейлине, которая покрывала свидания, дали от ворот поворот. 

— Можно ли сказать, что принцесса Анжелика с ним на одно лицо? 

— А можно ли так сказать хотя бы об одном младенце? — улыбнулась Ангелика. — Она — комок глины, из которого время может вылепить и вторую Катарину, и вторую Аделаиду Феншо. 

— Тогда подождем следующего смельчака и попытаемся их разоблачить. 

— Юного маркиза Сабве. 

— Его. Или другого. Не сказал бы, что с ее стороны осмотрительно заводить черноволосого и смуглокожего любовника. Вряд ли плод этой связи получится выдать за королевское дитя. 

— Есть ведь другой претендент. Разве вы забыли, что любовником Катарины молва называет Алву, Алву и никого кроме него? 

— А ему-то зачем чужой ребенок? 

— Не знаю. Я не понимаю, что их связывает. Возможно, если он не питает к Катарине добрых чувств?.. 

— Да? 

— Если он не питает к Катарине добрых чувств, возможно, мы могли бы поделиться с ним результатами расследования. Джастин был дорог ему — я не подразумеваю те гнусные сплетни, которые Катарина о них распустила. Но Джастин был дорог ему как друг, как верный офицер, как человек, которого он сам спас из-под пуль! Неужели он не поможет нам в нашей мести? 

— Ангелика, — позвал Вальтер и, дождавшись, когда она поднимет голову и посмотрит ему в глаза, продолжил: — Рокэ Алва думает, что это я убил Джастина. Он уже поклялся прикончить Штефана Фердинанда, если тот попадется ему под горячую руку.

***

— Дженнифер кое-что болтает о вашем сыне, тетушка, — вполголоса произнесла Мария Манрик, не поднимая взгляда от пялец.

Дамы вышивали сценку из жития святой Октавии — дворцовый сад, где на нее снизошло откровение о судьбе новой династии. Картину перенесли на полотно, поделили на квадраты, чтобы к Зимнему Излому соединить и повесить в королевской капелле. А до тех пор знатнейшим женщинам Талига предстояло портить глаза и колоть себе пальцы. Марии достался угол с белыми розами, символ чистоты Октавии; Ангелике — кусок голубого неба с голубем, символ ее милосердия. Сколько бы олларианцы ни кичились тем, что вернули церковь к ее истокам и изначальной простоте, эсператистские каноны просвечивали в каждой фреске, в каждой мозаике на полу храма, не говоря уже о более светских украшениях. 

Ангелика исподволь огляделась. Их как будто никто не подслушивал: дамы разбились по кружкам и негромко беседовали, Софи Заль играла на арфе, звон струн надежно заглушал тихие голоса. Пошептаться свите королевы было о чем. Их благодетельница четверть часа назад спустилась в сад с герцогом Алва и служанкой, которая наверняка притворится глухой и слепой по первому приказу. 

— И что же говорит Дженнифер? 

— Говорит, что он... странный, — Мария смешно округлила глаза, словно пыталась передать то, что и сама не до конца понимала. 

— Странный в сравнении с обычными кавалерами Дженнифер? Лестно это слышать. 

Мария потупилась, легко пожала плечами. Вновь уткнулась взглядом в вышивку. 

— Клянусь, тетушка, я желаю вам только добра. Как бы о мальчике не пошли неприятные слухи... что он унаследовал склонность брата. 

Ангелика стиснула пяльцы с такой силой, что едва не прорвала ногтями канву. Перед глазами побелело. 

— С ним все в порядке, — ответила она низким — не своим — голосом. — И с Джастином тоже было все в порядке. 

— Простите меня, — сникла Мария. — Я решила, вы должны знать. 

— О нем что, уже сплетничают? Дженнифер считает, что от ее сомнительных прелестей может отказаться только не-мужчина? 

— Нет, ни в коем случае, тетушка. Но вы ведь сами понимаете, если Дженнифер продолжит болтать, кто-нибудь обязательно свяжет одно с другим. 

— Да она для него старуха. Что она о себе возомнила? Кем себя считает? 

— Вы бы посоветовали сыну поухаживать за сверстницей. Все равно за кем. Пусть погуляет с ней под ручку, помелькает при дворе. Дженнифер мигом язык прикусит. Кому приятно слышать, что ее променяли на девицу помладше? 

— Спасибо, дорогая. Наверное, я так и поступлю. Надеюсь, вы меня простите? Хочу принять капли, они в моей комнате. 

Мария закивала, и Ангелика поднялась, чувствуя холод в пальцах. Урсула Колиньяр, которой поручили вышивать нежный лик Октавии (вот совпадение-то — похожей на Катарину как сестра близнец), вскинулась, точно сторожевой пес, но не посмела ее остановить. А жаль. Ангелика не отказалась бы спустить пар, поставив на место эту особу. 

Лишь когда двери гостиной за ней затворились, Ангелика ускорила шаг. Вернее — позволила гневу нести себя, будто на крыльях, почти побежала, не чуя пола под ногами и не разбирая дороги. Тщеславная пустышка! Да как она смеет? Кто наделил ее властью рушить чужие репутации? Перед внутренним взором Ангелики мелькнула игривая улыбка Дженнифер, которая обожала слишком открытые платья; но вся ее пышность вдруг оплыла, растаяла, съежилась, и вот на месте одной прелюбодейки стоит другая, со скромно потупленными глазами и слабым голоском. Создатель, да есть ли от них спасение? От лгуний, от ядовитых змей, от бессердечных, капризных, избалованных поклонниками кокеток... 

Ангелика ворвалась к себе, и маленькая Эмма Ауэ, чей брат закончил Лаик вместе с Валентином, испуганно пискнула. 

— Оставь меня. 

Эмма поклонилась и исчезла, прихватив ленты, которые прикладывала к волосам перед зеркалом. Ангелика уронила лицо в ладони, глубоко вздохнула. Как же тяжело осознавать, что иногда ты бессилен защитить своих детей. Бессилен, сколько бы ни трепыхался. Габриэла, овдовев, повредилась в уме, Ирэна несчастлива в браке, Джастин погиб от козней любовницы. Валентин слишком холоден, будто смерть оставила на нем несмываемый отпечаток; далек от простых развлечений, и это отталкивает от него возможных друзей. Клаус и Питер росли на руках нянек, они называют ее «матушкой» и стараются показать, чему уже научились, но по-настоящему не любят. Что Ангелика может для них сделать? Не навредит ли она живым детям, думая об умершем? 

Она оперлась о подоконник и сразу увидела их. Фигура в черном и фигура в голубом — как статуэтки из эмалированного фарфора. Рокэ Алва и Катарина Ариго не таились, они не делали ничего порицаемого, лишь разговаривали и, если судить по лицам и позам, отнюдь не о любви. Ангелика вся обратилась в слух, но в гуще сирени распелись щеглы, да и Катарина с герцогом остановились на солидном расстоянии от дворцовых стен — она расслышала бы их, только если бы они перешли на крик. Рассчитывать на такой подарок судьбы не приходилось. Сердце Ангелики забилось быстрее. Что же делать? Как узнать, о чем их беседа? Жаль, она не умеет читать по губам. Но сокрушаться сейчас не ко времени. Нужно действовать. 

Вниз не спуститься — что она станет делать в саду со всеми своими юбками? Более неудобной одежды для шпионажа сложно представить. Не подкрадешься, не убежишь, не спрячешься. Кликнуть Эмму и отправить подслушивать? Девочка исполнительна, но, увы, великого ума Создатель ей не дал. Она обязательно попадется, оробеет перед королевой и признается даже в том, чего не совершала. К тому же на ней платье с гербом Приддов, чтобы сразу было видно, у кого она в услужении. 

Неужели выхода совсем нет? 

Герцог Алва что-то сказал, и Катарина вскинула руку. Сперва Ангелике показалось, она даст ему пощечину, но нет — Катарина задрала рукав и едва не ткнула герцогу в лицо свой обручальный браслет. Так шантажист с торжеством и злорадством показывает жертве ее любовные письма. Так мастер напоминает подмастерью про некогда подписанный кабальный контракт. Герцог усмехнулся, ответил. Щеки Катарины вспыхнули, глаза сузились, она что-то процедила сквозь зубы, и герцог издевательски низко поклонился, подводя под разговором черту. С внезапно обострившимся восприятием Ангелика ощутила в их прощальных взглядах неприязнь, которая была густо замешана на неутоленном желании; страсть, которая ранит как нож, заточенный с двух сторон. 

Она отошла от окна на нетвердых ногах, мысли путались. В ее жизни никогда не было столь ярких чувств — она испытывала счастье, испытывала горе, как любой человек; но не одержимость, не любовь-ненависть, что выжигает сердце дотла, и теперь ее потряхивало, точно крота, которому сунули факел в нору. 

Ангелика отцепила от пояса крошечный ключик, вставила в скважину и трижды провернула. Замок на ларце с драгоценностями щелкнул. Она откинула крышку, нетерпеливо разворошила аккуратно уложенные футляры с серьгами и ожерельями. Извлекла на свет кинжал в потрепанных ножнах. Сапфир в навершии поймал отражение неба и засиял, заискрился, в зеркале вспыхнула голубая звездочка, и Ангелика погладила гербовые завитки на серебряной рукояти. Кинжал нашли в вещах Джастина, и она взяла его себе, надеясь однажды вернуть дарителю и попросить о помощи. Даже после слов Вальтера она продолжала надеяться, но сцена в саду окончательно развеяла ее заблуждения. 

Рокэ Алва никогда не пойдет против Катарины Ариго. И это было так же верно, как то, что сапфир в его кинжале способен резать по стеклу. 

В дверь тихонько постучали. 

— Войдите, — Ангелика уронила кинжал обратно в ларец и захлопнула крышку. 

— У вас все хорошо, тетушка? — спросила Мария, не переступая порога. 

— Да, — Ангелика постаралась улыбнуться. — Что-то случилось? 

— Ее величество собирает всех на службу. Герцог Алва просил ее помолиться за офицеров, которые отправятся в Варасту, вот она и спешит выполнить его просьбу. 

Мария опять округлила глаза, пытаясь передать то ли иронию, то ли усталость, и из горла Ангелики вырвался невеселый смешок.

***

Анри Дарзье занес руку с шаром и метнул его по низкой дуге в составленные ромбом кегли. Те рассыпались с деревянным стуком, раскатились по дорожке. Мальчик в красном жилете вывел мелом на доске для подсчета очков букву «X» и поспешил вернуть кегли по местам.

— Отличный бросок! — выкрикнул Готье Валмон. 

Люсьен и Жильбер Креденьи поддержали его одобрительными возгласами. Их сестра Антуанетта Карье просияла и захлопала в ладоши. Дарзье дернул плечом, будто говоря «Ничего особенного», но на его губах возникла плутоватая улыбка. 

— Сто двадцать восемь очков, — объявил Эстебан Колиньяр. — Вы все еще отстаете от меня, виконт. 

— Это ненадолго, — ответил Дарзье. — Я играл в шары, когда вас еще нянька учила правильно повязывать себе салфетку. Думаете, я так легко уступлю, маркиз? 

— Не всем внушают почтение чужие седины, — усмехнулся Колиньяр со своим обычным превосходством, которое раз от раза становилось только заметнее. — Кое-кто ставит на молодость и не жалеет об этом. 

— Если искать седины у тех, кому и двадцать пять не исполнилось, можно всю жизнь мимо себя пропустить, — рассмеялся Дарзье и снова метнул шар. 

Валентин наблюдал за игрой из тени. Рассматривал зрителей, клумбы с душистыми петуньями, оплетенные виноградом колонны, но едва натыкался взглядом на юбки и шляпки с вуалями, опускал глаза, точно обжегшись. 

Матушка велела присмотреться к девицам их круга и публично проявить свой интерес. По тому, как она это сказала, более ничего не прибавив, Валентин понял, что ей опять напомнили о Джастине, и проглотил вертевшиеся на языке возражения. Он растерялся, не ожидал, что от него потребуют исполнить долг наследника. Создатель, да он прежде и не задумывался, что этот долг тяготеет над ним! 

Перекинуться с девицей на выданье парой ничего не значащих фраз — пустяковое дело. Как начать и поддержать разговор, учил этикет. Но за одной мимолетной встречей рано или поздно последует другая, потому что он, Валентин Васспард, — будущий герцог, а значит, обязан жениться. От этой мысли холодела кровь. 

Он не испытывал отвращения к женщинам — молодым и опрятным, — но его ужасала перспектива подпустить к себе чужого человека, постороннего; принять его в свою жизнь, в свою постель, шумного, надоедливого, суетливого, а может, и непроходимо глупого; до конца дней терпеть или обуздывать его выходки, быть вежливым, выказывать заботу и теплоту, потому что так подобает. Последнее было худшим во всем списке. Он не представлял, как произносит: «Люблю» или: «Ты красива», или: «Я хочу каждое утро встречать рядом с тобой». Чужое наречие. Чуждое наречие. Нежные слова, когда наступит их время, застрянут у него в горле. Он не способен ухаживать, как требуют приличия. Он никогда не напишет любовный сонет, не упадет на колени, чтобы молить о прощении за надуманный проступок, не кинется утешать красавицу, которую случайно довел до слез. Он знал правила куртуазной игры, но не желал в нее играть — не гибкий, лишенный какого-то важного компонента натуры, он запрезирал бы себя, если бы хоть раз согласился танцевать под музыку чужих капризов. Он запрезирал бы девицу, которая попыталась бы опутать его жеманными уловками, испытать на нем свою власть. До чего же унизительно ступать на эту дорожку! Лучше бы родители сами нашли ему невесту, и они бы встречались, осознавая, что выполняют свой долг. А теперь, если он первым заговорит с кем-нибудь, пустоголовая задавака чего доброго сочтет, что она ему нравится. А это не так! Абсолютно не так! 

Валентин не помнил, чтобы в доме хоть раз заговаривали о помолвке Джастина. Почему? Он же был старшим сыном. Наследником с пеленок. Разве справедливо, что ему с женитьбой не докучали и даже больше — потворствовали связи, которая никак не могла окончиться свадьбой? Если родители покрывали его самоубийственный роман с Катариной Ариго, то собирались извлечь из него выгоду для семьи. Какую? Неужели по их замыслу история четырехсотлетней давности должна была повториться? Бесплодный король, неверная королева и Первый маршал с коронованным спрутом на гербе... а если король умрет раньше срока, его вдова сможет найти утешение в браке со своим главным защитником, и они вдвоем станут править от имени маленького принца. Об этом родители мечтали для Джастина? Как смело. Может, они даже сами способствовали тому, чтобы Катарина Ариго обратила на него внимание. Валентин зябко повел плечами. Что же они должны чувствовать, после того как действительность разметала их чаяния. Внутри поднялась обида: на будущее Валентина не строят амбициозных планов, словно думают, что он не справится с ответственностью, не достоин стараний. Глупая обида... У родителей может быть сотня причин поступать так, а не иначе. Впрочем, он навсегда останется вторым — для них и для света. Запасным графом Васспард, который никогда не сравнится с братом; угрюмцем, молчуном, когда Джастин мог растопить своей улыбкой ледяную глыбу. Но его больше нет. И теперь Валентину придется отдуваться за них обоих. 

Что же, матушка не назвала ему имени девицы, значит, он может выбрать ту, на которой его точно не женят в ближайшие лет пять. Ту, чья семья скорее всего откажется породниться с Приддами. Какая удача, что за игрой в шары наблюдала особа, отвечавшая обоим требованиям. 

— Сударыня, позволите сесть рядом с вами? — спросил Валентин, остановившись у скамьи с бронзовым голубем на спинке. 

Мадлен Дорак подняла на него огромные серые глаза и быстро кивнула. Налетевший ветер уронил на ее подол лепестки шиповника. 

[](https://i.ibb.co/mDbRq60/05.jpg)

— Кого вы поддерживаете? — Валентин указал на дорожку с кеглями. 

— Брата, — ответила Мадлен ровно. — Временами он несносен, но маркиз Сабве слишком уж много о себе воображает. 

Валентин улыбнулся уголками губ. 

— О, я убит горем из-за того, что столь очаровательная девица пренебрегает мной, — прислонившийся к живой изгороди Колиньяр слышал их. 

Валентин огляделся: первая игра закончилась, Дарзье принимал заслуженные похвалы от друзей, а Колиньяр отошел зализать раны в сторонку. Может, решил потешить уязвленную гордость за их счет. Но оскорбить тринадцатилетнюю племянницу кардинала не осмелится даже он. 

Другая смутилась бы от того, что ее нелестное замечание подслушали, но Мадлен смотрела на Колиньяра без капли замешательства, будто ей было абсолютно все равно. Она не спешила оправдываться. Похоже, она вообще не любила говорить. 

— Могу я узнать, чем навлек на себя вашу немилость? — Колиньяр улыбнулся ей дерзко и обаятельно — как никогда не сумеет Валентин. 

— Вы ведете себя так, словно весь мир принадлежит вам, — ответила Мадлен безразлично. 

— Сложно вести себя иначе, если прекраснейшие из женщин одаривают меня своей благосклонностью, — на эти слова Мадлен презрительно хмыкнула, а улыбка Колиньяра стала лукавой. — Скромничает лишь тот, кому нечем похвастаться. Не правда ли, граф? 

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Валентин. — У кого в кармане две монеты, тот звенит ими погромче, чтобы сойти за богача. А кто владеет настоящим сокровищем, старается об этом помалкивать. 

— Бывают сокровища, о которых и рассказать стыдно. Уверен, вам приходилось о таких слышать, граф. 

Мадлен тяжело вздохнула — наверняка она не впервые наблюдала, как между молодыми дворянами вспыхивают ссоры из-за пустяков. Валентину даже на миг стало совестно, что они столь грубым образом мешают ее уединению, но ведь не он начал перепалку. 

— Без сомнений, не так часто, как вам, маркиз. Я не интересуюсь чужими секретами. 

— Даже если это секреты вашей семьи? 

Валентин вперил в Колиньяра оценивающий взгляд: правда хочет дуэли или просто куражится? В Лаик он выигрывал все учебные поединки, почему и стал первым. Сойдись они сейчас на шпагах, Колиньяр без труда одержал бы победу, но дядюшка Штефан превратит его в дырявый бурдюк раньше, чем тот успеет выпалить: «Извините». У Колиньяров нет другого сына, значит, семья вряд ли благословила этого дурака на подвиги. За ним нет поддержки, он мелет чепуху от вседозволенности. Ну что же... 

— Верно ли я понимаю, маркиз, — начал Валентин безмятежно, — вы знаете некий постыдный секрет моей семьи? 

— Если, разумеется, секретом можно назвать то, о чем судачил весь двор, да и касается он не только Приддов. 

— Я пока не уполномочен решать такие вопросы, но мой дядя, граф Гирке — тот, что в прошлом месяце прикончил на дуэли кавалера Грюэ, — с любопытством выслушает вас и известные вам секреты. А еще, — Валентин наслаждался тем, как блекнет улыбка Колиньяра, — мне кажется, ту, не названную вами особу, которую они тоже затрагивают, обязательно нужно оповестить, что маркиз Сабве распускает о ней неблаговидные слухи. Не будете ли столь любезны назвать мне имя этого человека? 

— К чему раздувать из мухи слона? — Колиньяр выдал деланный смешок. — Вы, граф, как видно, не понимаете шуток? 

— Увы, на это жаловались еще мои менторы. Я очень рано усвоил, что есть вещи, которыми не шутят, и включаю в эту категорию слишком многое. 

— В столице это может обернуться для вас большой опасностью. 

Валентин позволил себе насмешливо приподнять брови. Куда большая опасность в столице грозила тому, кто повторяет сплетни о герцоге Алва и Джастине. Может, Колиньяр задумается об этом и прекратит дергать льва за усы? 

— Прошу простить меня, сударыня, — Колиньяр склонил голову перед Мадлен, — жаль лишаться вашего общества, но я обещал виконтессе Карье, что прочту ее новые стихи, и желаю сдержать слово. 

— Охотно отпускаю вас, маркиз, — ответила та ровно. — Надеюсь, что рядом с виконтессой не окажется кого-нибудь, кого вы предпочтете позадирать. Иначе она так и не получит удовольствия от беседы с вами. 

Шпилька угодила в пустоту — Колиньяр ушел, не дослушав. Валентин повернулся к Мадлен: 

— Я готов просить прощения за то, что вам довелось присутствовать при нашем разговоре. И готов уйти, если он утомил вас. 

— Я не против, чтобы вы остались, если не будете шуметь. 

— Это я могу вам пообещать. 

Вскоре смеющаяся компания, в центре которой были Эстебан Колиньяр и Антуанетта Карье, направилась к столам, где слуги расставляли холодные напитки. Анри Дарзье отыскал сестру рассеянным взглядом и, очевидно сочтя, что рядом с Валентином ей ничего не угрожает, отвернулся к Готье Валмону. 

Шум схлынул, голоса журчали вдали, а их скамья очутилась на островке спокойствия в тени вишен. Валентина охватила неловкость: обстановка будто подталкивала к неосторожным признаниям, вдруг от него их ждут? Но Мадлен, казалось, забыла о соседе — она достала из кармашка в складках юбки зеленые стручки, раскрыла их и ссыпала горошины на ладонь, как деревенская девчонка. Нет... как Клаус. Его карманы вечно были битком набиты корками и яблоками для ежей в саду. Мадлен опустила руку под скамью и замерла. Валентин уже собирался сказать, что зверек, которого она подманивает, вероятно, испугался грохота кегель, когда из-за вишневого ствола высунулась серая черепашья голова. 

Мадлен опустила руку к самой земле, и от этого жеста — от самой ее непринужденности — веяло домом. Возможно... возможно, первая попытка сблизиться с девицей их круга окажется не так страшна, как он представлял. 


	4. Chapter 4

Вальтер привык, что у здания Верховного суда толпятся просители. Стоило карете со спрутом выкатить из-за угла, они выбегали на дорогу, поднимали крик и махали стопками бумаг, точно белыми флагами: «Сдаемся, требуйте, чего хотите». Частенько Андреас, его кучер, щелкал хлыстом прямо перед носом у заплаканных провинциалок — те норовили кинуться лошадям под копыта, умоляя пожалеть их мужей. Законы Талига были чрезмерно суровы к женщинам, которые без мужчин лишались дома, доходов, а подчас и детей, и Вальтер понимал их затруднения. Но спасти всех под силу лишь Создателю. Он судил по чести, не потому что с гневом отвергал взятки — помилуйте, Дом Волн всегда заботился только о своем благе, — а потому что любил, когда каждая вещь лежит на своем месте, а каждый преступник получает, что заслужил. Не нравится приговор? Обращайтесь к королю. Он милосерден и добр, Сильвестр старательно занимает королевский досуг мелкими жалобщиками, чтобы его величество не лез в по-настоящему важные государственные дела. 

Сегодня толпы не было. У статуи бесплодной Виниции, шею которой обвивала символизировавшая правосудие змея, Вальтера поджидали Флотсон и пышнотелая дама в строгом чепце. И месяца не прошло, а старичок-секретарь уже вернулся из Гайарэ, по пути осунулся, поистрепался и как будто даже похудел. Любопытно будет послушать его доклад. 

— Господин герцог, — Флотсон поклонился и, охнув, схватился за поясницу. Его спутница изобразила нечто отдаленно похожее на реверанс. 

— Господин секретарь, — Вальтер улыбнулся уголками губ. — С возвращением. В приемной вас не доставало. 

И это мягко говоря. Второй секретарь Кармен умудрился позабыть о бумагах, касавшихся суда над епископом Бонифацием, так что маркиза Фукиано уже выказала Вальтеру свое недовольство. А со старыми змеями вроде нее шутки были плохи. 

Флотсон распрямил спину, засветился весь, от залысин до бронзовых пуговиц, но на его лицо быстро наползла тень. 

— Дама с вами? Хотите за нее ходатайствовать? 

— Нет, господин герцог, это... 

— Я Николь Пети, ваша светлость, — отрывисто произнесла женщина. Она явно привыкла говорить за себя сама. — Мы с сыном и невесткой держим трактир в Шакрэ. Моя мать была кормилицей покойного графа Ариго. 

— Эта женщина обещала посодействовать вашему расследованию, господин герцог, — вставил Флотсон глухим голосом. 

Вальтер сделал приглашающий жест и первым вошел в высокие двери, которые распахнули перед ним стражники. Флотсон и трактирщица Пети последовали за ним: она ступала по-мужски широко, он шаркал деревянными подошвами, будто нес на своих плечах тяжкий груз. Что же такого выяснилось в Гайарэ? 

— Дюкро, сходите в кабачок через квартал и принесите вина со специями для дамы, — Вальтер бросил серебряный суан писцу, шпионившему для Сильвестра. Тот неохотно подчинился. 

Они втроем вошли в кабинет. Вальтер расположился в своем кресле, обитом мягкой кожей, повернул его так, чтобы видеть крыльцо со статуей Виниции, мимо которой точно пробежит Дюкро. Флотсон пододвинул трактирщице посетительский табурет, а сам тенью встал у неразожженного камина. Вальтер счел присутствие секретаря допустимым: если он привез эту женщину в Олларию, значит, уже слышал самое страшное из того, что она могла сообщить. 

— Сведения, которыми обладает госпожа Пети, настолько важны, что вы, Флотсон, решили: я должен услышать их лично? — спросил Вальтер. 

— Я боялся, вы не поверите мне на слово, господин герцог. 

— Когда это я вам не верил? Вы ведь и отправились с моим поручением только потому, что я верю вам, как себе. 

Флотсон переступил с ноги на ногу, желая и не решаясь возразить. Ни одной подсказки? Ладно. 

— Слушаю вас, сударыня, — Вальтер обратил взгляд на трактирщицу. — Можете говорить свободно. Даю слово, что бы вы ни сказали, вас за это не накажут, а напротив — вознаградят. 

— Моя мать... Жанна Ру... — ее глаза затуманились, словно она говорила о покойнице, по которой сильно тосковала. — Она души не чаяла в графе Пьере-Луи. Звала его «маленьким Перронелем», вспоминала, как он лягушонка подбросил экономке в чашку и отцовского коня из конюшни умыкнул... 

— А как к ней относился граф? 

Трактирщица смолкла, утерла рукавом сухие глаза, и с этим жестом к ней вернулась деловитость. 

— Он позволил ей доживать свой век в замке. Мы с сестрой навещали ее, приглашали к себе... Мать не могла ужиться с графиней. 

— С Каролиной Борн? 

— С ней, северянкой, — процедила госпожа Пети. — Она мою мать часто бранила и жаловалась, что та распускает о ней лживые сплетни. 

— Вы знаете какие? 

— Она говорила, что графиня изменяет мужу. А еще наводит порчу на тех, кто может вывести ее на чистую воду. 

Вальтер не подал виду, что заинтересовался — чего доброго трактирщица приврет, дабы набить себе цену. Но женщины из семейства Борн и впрямь владели неким потаенным знанием — или умело притворялись, что владеют. В юности Вальтера шептались о приворотах и жертвах Леворукому, но не называли имен, осторожно намекая на Магду Борн, бабку его покойного зятя и мать Фаустуса — автора изданных магических трактатов. Маргарита, любимая внучка старой ведьмы, частенько повторяла, что существуют силы превыше людского понимания, а на ироничные просьбы объяснить, что же она имеет в виду, лишь закатывала глаза и многозначительно качала головой. Вальтер привык пропускать мимо ушей ее бредни. Но здесь и сейчас, в самое неподходящее время, рядом с ценной свидетельницей, его вдруг осенило: перед тем как уехать в Дриксен, Маргарита долго жила с Габриэлой. Не довела ли она ее до помешательства своими трюками? И не запугала ли Каролина безграмотную старуху, пользуясь сестринской наукой? Если та стала свидетельницей чего-то неподобающего, пусть начнет высматривать закатных кошек в каждом углу, кто ей тогда поверит. 

— Ваша мать делилась своими подозрениями с графом? — спросил Вальтер, силой возвращая себя в действительность. 

— Ее подняли на смех, ваша светлость. А уж когда про ведьмовство речь зашла — вообще чуть из дому не выгнали. Что понимает про образованную даму деревенская баба? Как смеет судить? Случился большой скандал, тогда я и забрала ее к себе, подальше от графини. 

— Вы сочли, что графиня способна свести ее в могилу? — спросил Вальтер. Его предположение подтвердилось. Смерть от яда так легко выдать за проклятье, ему ли, судившему отравителей и отравительниц, это не знать? 

Госпожа Пети нахмурилась, ей не нравилось ступать на зыбкую почву суеверий, и за одно это Вальтер ощутил к ней мимолетную симпатию. 

— Я только хотела, чтобы у матери была спокойная старость, ваша светлость. Без склок. 

— Она рассказывала о подозрительных смертях в замке? 

— Да, — Пети поежилась, плотнее запахнула шаль. — У них околела молоденькая прачка, то ли Жильберта, то ли Жоржетта... Здоровая была, ничем не болела, а сгорела за день. 

— Ее осматривал лекарь? 

— Помилуйте, ваша светлость, да разве я знаю? Все уж быльем поросло. Но болтали про ту смерть нехорошее. 

Когда начнется официальное расследование, замкового лекаря непременно допросят. Пока Вальтер лишь помечал ниточки, за которые стоит потянуть. 

— Сколько ваша мать прожила после переезда? 

— Три года, — глаза Пети расширились. — Зимой застудилась и в лихорадке отошла. Ваша светлость полагает?.. 

— У вас есть причины считать, что эта смерть была неестественной? 

— Нет... Она кашляла сильно, да и возраст уже... Мать и сама никого не винила в своей болезни. 

— Как она сама объясняла, что графиня не насылает на нее порчу? 

— Моя мать... — Пети глянула исподлобья с воловьим упрямством. — Она была эсператисткой, ваша светлость, и носила на шее адрианову эсперу. Она считала, что это ее оберегает от злых чар. 

Вальтер кивнул, он и сам придерживался эсператистской веры, хоть и предпочитал этим не бравировать. 

Очевидно, Каролина решила, что старуха ей больше не угрожает, и оставила ее в покое, а та отомстила бывшей хозяйке с того света. Нужно будет обязательно отблагодарить Флотсона за старания. Найденная им свидетельница — просто клад. Если на будущем процессе всплывет еще и то, что королева — дочь колдуньи, чернь растерзает ее по пути в тюрьму. Пусть в Талиге не жгут ведьм, но в их существование верят, иначе обереги и образки не продавались бы на каждом шагу. Как жаль, что со смерти Каролины прошло уже десять лет. Ее слуги и служанки давно разбрелись кто куда, поумирали от старости, впали в слабоумие. На их след получится напасть только в замке Ариго, но если прознатчики Вальтера ступят туда, Ги и Катарине сразу же об этом доложат. Неужели он угодил в тупик? А что, если... если поискать тех, кто прислуживал не Каролине, а Маргарите? Та подолгу гостила у сестры, ее приближенные могут владеть многими семейными тайнами. Или даже связаться с самой Маргаритой, вдруг она еще жива. Свидетельство благородной дамы прозвучит весомее, чем домыслы горничной, спору нет, но выступит ли она против племянницы? Захотят ли выслушать почти дриксенку? Стоит шестнадцать раз все обдумать, прежде чем делать ход. 

— Я позже составлю список вопросов, на которые вам придется ответить под запись, — заодно и с мыслями соберется, сейчас они мечутся, как скряга перед горой золота, которую ему не поднять и не унести. — Пока давайте пойдем дальше. Что вы знаете об изменах графини? 

— Об этом много кто судачил, не только моя мать. Болтали, графиня неравнодушна к домашнему ментору своих сыновей. Никто этому и не удивлялся. Муж-то ее вечно в разъездах, вот и завела себе утешителя. 

— Как его звали? 

— Запамятовала, ваша светлость. 

Флотсон у камина вздохнул. Сочувствует королевиной матушке, чье грязное белье они здесь перетряхивают? Опасно это для судейского... 

— Помните, как он выглядел? — сквозь окно Вальтер заметил Дюкро с оловянным кубком, над которым клубился пар. Пора заканчивать беседу и переправлять трактирщицу в более надежное место подальше от любопытных ушей. 

— Светленький, высокий, — пожала плечами Пети. — Почитай, больше двадцати лет прошло с тех пор, как он ментором служил. Сейчас, наверное, уже старик, если не помер. 

Светленький, высокий?.. Того и гляди, слова вдовы Фукиано окажутся провидческими. 

— Вы не узнали бы его, если бы повстречали? 

— Нет. Не думаю, ваша светлость. 

Ничего, ментор — не иголка в стоге сена, найдется. 

— Подозревали ли графиню в связи с кем-нибудь еще? С арендаторами? Соседями-дворянами? 

— Не слышала, врать не буду. 

В дверь вежливо поскреблись. По знаку Вальтера Флотсон впустил Дюкро, и тот с поклоном вручил трактирщице кубок согретого вина, обшарив кабинет цепким взглядом. 

— Что же, я признателен вам за откровенность, сударыня, — сказал Вальтер, когда дверь за Дюкро затворилась. — Мой секретарь покажет вам комнату, где вы сможете передохнуть с дороги, а потом отвезет в дом на улице Святой Анны. Он принадлежит мне. Вам придется погостить в нем несколько дней. Вы, разумеется, понимаете, что наш с вами разговор нельзя передавать третьим лицам? 

— Понимаю, ваша светлость, — у губ трактирщицы обозначилась жесткая складка. 

— Это дело государственной важности, которым я занимаюсь по воле его величества и его высокопреосвященства. Я уверен, вы благоразумная женщина и не пожелаете их разгневать. 

Что же, а теперь можно и поддержать план Штанцлера спровадить Рокэ Алву в Варасту с петлей на шее. Пусть успешная интрига притупит его бдительность. Да и процесс против Катарины стоит начинать, когда ее главный защитник будет подальше от столицы.

***

С Данара наползал туман, в нем тонули дорожки дворцового парка, будто в дыму лесного пожара, а голоса дроздов звучали незнакомо и гулко. Воздух сделался тяжелым, влажным. Он оседал на коже липкой испариной, пропитывал сыростью платья и прически. В гостиной королевы все дремали над вышивкой. Лишь Софи Заль под негодующим взглядом матери хихикала, склонившись к уху Иоланты Эммануилсберг, да на них с детской завистью таращилась Эмма Ауэ, которую во взрослые компании пока не брали.

Розалин Дрюс-Карлион читала житие святой Августы, запинаясь на слишком длинных словах; от каждой ошибки бедняжка вжимала голову в плечи, а Катарина морщилась, как от головной боли. Она могла прекратить позор своей фрейлины в любой момент, но не прекращала — очевидно, дабы свита хорошенько уяснила: в родном поместье Розалин приобрела здоровый румянец, но никак не достойное знатной девушки образование. 

Вчера она явилась на утреннюю службу набеленная до такой степени, что с лица осыпались хлопья, стоило неосторожно открыть рот или приподнять брови. Дженнифер Рокслей и Лора Фарнэби при виде попавшей впросак провинциалки зафыркали, Катарина предпочла ничего не заметить: это пошло бы вразрез с образом богомолки и праведницы, который она старательно поддерживала на публике. Когда капелла опустела, Мария Манрик вполголоса спросила Розалин, кто надоумил ее переусердствовать с пудрой. И Розалин, бесхитростное существо, ответила, что ее величество была так любезна подсказать... 

Они с Ангеликой переглянулись, и Мария сказала: 

«Ее величество заботится обо всех нас. Она, безусловно, желает вам только добра, но в силу молодости...» 

«Я бы даже сказала — юности», — вставила Ангелика. 

«Да-да, неувядающей юности... — Мария улыбнулась, — она может не понимать некоторых вещей, которые приходят лишь с возрастом. У вас чудесная кожа, Розалин. Без оспин, без сыпи. Не злоупотребляйте пудрой, пока в этом нет действительной необходимости». 

До завтрака Розалин успела умыться и сменить испачканное пудрой платье. Но Катарина, заметив ее, поинтересовалась: не желает ли баронесса, чтобы ее спутали с молочницей из деревни, которая принесла сливок к королевскому столу? Розалин потупилась и попросила прощения за свой вид. Что ей еще оставалось? 

Катарина не терпела в своем окружении молодых привлекательных женщин, устраивая все так, чтобы каждая при дворе служила лишь выгодным фоном для ее блеклой красоты. Если бы кто-то спросил мнения Ангелики, она сказала бы, что королева похорошеет, если откажется от солей для очищения желудка и немного поправится, потому что сейчас она походила на заморенную падчерицу, для которой дома жалеют краюхи хлеба. Но, разумеется, мнения Ангелики никто не спрашивал. А сама она была последним человеком, который стал бы навязываться Катарине со своими советами. 

В коридоре раздались шаги, дежурный гвардеец, звякнув алебардой, открыл дверь. Проем заполнила собой Урсула Колиньяр. Из-за ее плеча выглядывал старик с благообразной бородкой. Розалин сразу умолкла, и Ангелика могла бы поклясться, что облегчение при этом испытала не только чтица, а и все подневольные слушательницы. 

— Ваше величество, — Урсула присела в реверансе, ее широкие юбки расплылись по полу фиолетовой кляксой, — я позволила себе пригласить Просветленного Овидиуса, астролога и толкователя природных знаков, чтобы скоротать время до ужина. Будет ли вам угодно принять его? 

— Разумеется, дорогая Урсула, — ответила Катарина со сладчайшей улыбкой. — Как вы замечательно придумали. День сегодня выдался удивительно скучный, надеюсь, ваш астролог всех развлечет. Зовите же его сюда. 

Дамы оживились, Эмма Ауэ вскочила, чтобы собрать пяльцы и корзинки с шелком. Ангелика проводила взглядом седого мэтра в мантии сьентифика, который следовал за Урсулой мелкими шажками, кланяясь направо и налево. Скоротать время до ужина? Как бы не так. Ангелика дала бы руку на отсечение: астролога строжайше проинструктировали говорить только нужные Колиньярам вещи. Но что это будет? Может, то, что судьба королевы неразрывно связана с неким чернооким поклонником? Нет, слишком топорно, грубо, Катарина вряд ли поблагодарит, если ее скомпрометируют при свите. Скорее то, что воинские таланты черноокого поклонника рано или поздно затмят дарование герцога Алва. А она уже пусть делает выводы. 

Просветленного Овидиуса усадили в кресло, и Катарина заговорила: 

— Вы астролог, мэтр. Моя матушка не чуждалась ученых книг, она разбиралась в алхимии... как мне помнится, труды по астрологии тоже стояли в нашей фамильной библиотеке. Верно ли я понимаю, что для составления гороскопа требуется много времени? 

— Как приятно беседовать со столь образованной молодой дамой. Вы совершенно правы, ваше величество, для обстоятельного гороскопа требуются скрупулезные подсчеты, которые занимают два-три дня. Но, к счастью, госпожа герцогиня предупредила меня о том, что я буду иметь честь предстать перед вами, и я осмелился произвести все вычисления заранее. 

Он извлек из рукава перетянутый алой лентой свиток. 

— Вашему величеству должно быть известно, что для составления гороскопа необходимы три даты: время рождения, то есть момент первого крика, и даты двух событий, которые человек считает для себя наиболее значимыми. 

— Да, мне это известно. 

— Первую я узнал. В год свадьбы с его величеством ваш гороскоп составлял мой коллега Теренций, и спросить эту дату у него не составило труда. Вторую и третью я дерзнул назначить сам — это день вашей коронации и день рождения принца, продолжателя династии. Если вашему величеству будет угодно поправить меня... 

— Нет-нет, вы выбрали верно. 

— В таком случае, я счастлив, что угадал, — Овидиус склонил голову и подал Катарине свиток. Та взяла его осторожно, будто боялась, что на бумагу нанесен яд. — Вашему величеству должно быть известно, что хороший астролог говорит о вероятностях, а не о болезнях и свадьбах? 

— Да. 

— Именно в таком ключе я и составлял для вас натальную карту, ваше величество. Не желая ни в коей мере усомниться в ваших познаниях, я, однако, допускаю, что некоторые места могут показаться слишком запутанными для неподготовленного человека, и охотно поясню любую деталь, которая вызовет у вас вопросы. 

— Благодарю вас, мэтр, — Катарина улыбнулась. — Я хотела бы сперва прочесть ваш прогноз сама, обдумать его, а уж потом спрашивать. 

Еще бы. Вдруг гороскоп обнажит какой-нибудь секрет? Ангелика и сама не решилась бы обсуждать перед всем двором, что ей напророчили звезды, хотя тайн у нее за душой было куда меньше, чем у Катарины. 

— Как будет угодно вашему величеству, — Овидиус склонил голову. — Почту за честь снова встретиться с вами, если на то будет ваша воля. 

Соседки Ангелики, Моника Заль и Отилия Дрюс-Карлион, обменялись разочарованными взглядами — до ужина оставалось больше двух часов, куда же годится, чтобы обещанные развлечения закончились так скоро? 

— Однако многоуважаемый мэтр — не просто астролог, как мы успели убедиться, а еще и толкователь природных знаков, — напомнила из своего кресла Урсула Колиньяр. 

— Ах да, — отозвалась Катарина. — Не будете ли так добры для начала пояснить, что это означает? 

— Охотно, ваше величество. Это означает, что я умею не только читать будущее человека по положению звезд, а и по другим, менее точным приметам. Способов заглянуть в завтрашний день существует великое множество. Есть среди них те, для которых требуется терпение и долгая выучка, а есть и те, которые быстро дают результат. Если вашему величеству будет угодно, я мог бы развлечь вас и ваших дам с помощью одного такого способа. 

— Какого же? Я слышала, морисские жрецы гадают по внутренностям новорожденных ягнят. Разумеется, подобное варварство в моих покоях абсолютно недопустимо. 

— Что вы, что вы, — Овидиус покачал головой. — Я и не думал предлагать вашему величеству нечто столь дикое, кровавое и к тому же порицаемое церковью. Речь идет о самом безобидном способе из существующих — гадании на расплавленном воске. 

— Звучит и впрямь безобидно. 

— Пусть ваше величество распорядится принести огниво, свечи, чашечки, наподобие тех, из каких пьют шадди, и немного холодной воды. 

Катарина кивнула Аделаиде Феншо, и та отправилась на поиски служанок. Антуанетта Карье задернула шторы, хотя об этом никто не просил. Гостиную заполнили приглушенные голоса и смешки, кто-то спешно придвигал свой пуф ближе к мэтру, Эмма Ауэ, кажется, и вовсе плюхнулась на пол у его башмаков. Ангелика откинулась на спинку козетки, чтобы подремать. 

Однако из этой затеи ничего не вышло. 

Катарина уступила Урсуле Колиньяр право гадать первой. Ножом для фруктов та отрезала восковой кругляш от незажженной свечи, измельчила его и ссыпала куски в чашечку, которую установила над огнем. Все затаили дыхание, ожидая, пока воск растает. Наконец по знаку мэтра Урсула опрокинула чашечку над умывальным тазом с водой. 

— Кажется, это... рыба? — пытаясь разглядеть, что получилось, она склонилась к самой воде. 

Овидиус водрузил на нос пенсне и выловил восковую фигурку ситом. 

— Это глаз, госпожа герцогиня. 

— И что же он означает? 

— В вашем окружении есть недоброжелатель, который воспользуется первой же возможностью унизить вас и навредить вашей семье. Будьте внимательны, госпожа герцогиня! 

— Чтобы это сказать, и гадать не нужно, — усмехнулась Урсула. — Я и без того знаю, что у меня уйма завистников. 

— Разве требуются иные доказательства, что воск показывает чистую правду? — отозвался мэтр. — Прошу вас, милостивые дамы, кто желает быть следующей? 

К столику со свечами подступила Дженнифер Рокслей, мэтр принялся объяснять ей, что делать. Ангелика заметила, как Катарина, воспользовавшись тем, что ее свита отвлеклась, тихонько отошла к окну с гороскопом в руках. 

Двери гостиной приоткрылись: на пол упала полоса дневного света, гвардеец просунул голову в получившуюся щель. Он хотел кого-то окликнуть, но дамы сгрудились вокруг столика, они галдели, ахали, вдобавок в комнате было до того сумрачно в сравнении с коридором, что он, должно быть, не понимал, к кому обращаться. 

Ангелика вышла к нему. 

— Сударыня, здесь посыльный... — гвардеец посторонился. — Говорит, что он к королеве, но я сомневаюсь, не оскорбит ли он ее взора. 

Снаружи перетаптывался чумазый мальчишка с иссиня-черными вихрами. Одет он был в неновые, но аккуратно заштопанные рубаху и жилет, перешитые из отцовских штаны и деревянные башмаки; не исключено, что перед походом его даже попытались умыть, но в пути он вернулся к естественному цвету пыли и грязи. Маленький гонец кинулся к Ангелике, как воробышек — к хлебной горбушке. 

— Благродная госпожа! Благродная госпожа!.. 

— Поклонись, олух, — буркнул гвардеец. — Кого только не пускают во дворец... 

— К кому ты пришел? — спросила Ангелика. 

— К ее величству! — мальчишка и не думал кланяться, его взгляд жадно перебегал с ее ожерелья на браслет, с браслета на зеркальце в аметистовой оправе. 

— По чьему поручению? 

— Мэтра, что ее величству ноты перепсывает. Он у нас комнату сымает... Послал мня работу отдать, — одной рукой мальчик шумно почесал в затылке, а другой достал из-за пазухи разлинованные листы и протянул Ангелике. На белой бумаге каемки грязи у него под ногтями выглядели особенно черными. — Заблел он, вот и послал мня... 

Ангелика замялась, и листы схватил гвардеец. 

— Это ее величству! — завопил мальчишка. — Отдай! 

— Но-но! — гвардеец стукнул алебардой об пол. — Мало ли какую ты дрянь принес, прохвост! Сперва я погляжу, что еще за ноты! 

— Ее величству! — мальчишка набычился, но в уголках его черных-пречерных глаз набухли две крупные слезинки. 

— Я прослежу, чтобы ей все передали, — успокоила его Ангелика. — Ее величество знает, от какого это мэтра? 

— Да! — мальчик сглотнул. — Мэтр Капотта, он ее величство учил, когда она маленькой бла. Он для нее давно ноты перепсывает... 

Сердце Ангелики пропустило удар. Она заговорила медленно, будто не доверяла собственному голосу: 

— И сколько же обычно ему платят за труд? 

— Чтыре медяка? — судя по плутоватому блеску в глазах, мальчик называл цену исключительно своих услуг. 

— У меня нет таких денег, — усмехнулась Ангелика. 

— Тогда два! — испугался он. — Мэтр старй. Обойдется. 

— Скажи-ка, любезный, — Ангелика ощупью развязывала кошель, — если я расскажу королеве о том, что ее любимый мэтр заболел, и она пожелает прислать ему своего личного лекаря, на какую улицу следует его направить? 

— А? — мальчик на лету поймал золотой талл с профилем Фердинанда и неверяще на него уставился. — Улица?.. 

— Где живет мэтр? 

— Петухыная уиха, дом вохле кахенной хумхы, — он сунул золотой в рот, отчего его речь стала еще неразборчивей, но Ангелика уже узнала все, что хотела. 

— Возвращайся домой с чистой совестью. Ты выполнил то, что просили, — когда мальчишка сиганул через подоконник прямо в дворцовый парк, Ангелика выжидающе повернулась к гвардейцу. 

— Действительно, ноты, — тот свернул листы трубочкой, обернул белоснежным платком и с поклоном подал Ангелике. — Прошу вас, сударыня. 

Она благодарно улыбнулась. 

Стоило ей отворить дверь, в гостиной грянул хохот. Моника Заль стонала, держась за слишком тесный корсет; Лора Фарнэби повторяла между всхлипов: «Создатель, я не могу, больше не могу»; Анна Рафиано с улыбкой произнесла: «Дженнифер, вы умудрились даже из воска вылепить себе мужчину», после чего смех сразил даже самых стойких. Эмма Ауэ поворачивала голову то к Софи Заль, то к Розалин Дрюс-Карлион, будто выбирала, у кого спросить, в чем соль шутки. 

— Сударыни, я все же достаточно ясно вижу здесь корень петрушки, — провозгласил раскрасневшийся мэтр. — Он означает страсть, прилив жизненных соков... 

Ангелика отрешилась от шума. Стараясь ни на что не наткнуться, она пробиралась к окну, у которого застыла Катарина. Сейчас... сейчас она передаст ноты от мэтра Капотты, сообщит о его болезни и будет при этом смотреть прямо в лицо этой лгунье. 

Но не успела она обойти и половину комнаты, как Катарина вздрогнула, посмотрела в пустоту диким взглядом и дернула штору с такой силой, что оборвала часть креплений. Солнечный свет изгнал смех, как крик петуха изгоняет нежить. Дамы одна за другой умолкали и оборачивались к своей королеве. Мэтр поднялся. 

— Что это?! — закричала Катарина. От ее голоса Ангелику пробрал озноб. — Вы пророчите мне смерть?! 

— Это лишь неблагоприятные вероятности, — робко возразил мэтр. — Их можно миновать, если вас будут поддерживать верные люди... 

— Миновать?! — кажется, Катарине впервые в сознательной жизни было безразлично, как она выглядит и какое производит впечатление. — Если меня не заморят в тюрьме в двадцать шесть, то зарежут из-за любви в двадцать семь! В двадцать восемь меня отравит некая высокопоставленная дама! В двадцать девять я упаду с лошади!.. В тридцать умру родами! Сложно миновать несчастья, которые движутся на тебя так сплоченно! 

Дамы ошарашенно переглядывались. 

— И все же вы можете дожить до старости, ваше величество... — ответил мэтр. — Лучше знать об опасности, чтобы избежать ее... 

— Урсула, как вы могли! Как вы могли! — Катарина отбросила гороскоп и выбежала в спальню, точно капризная девчонка, которой отказались купить новое платье. Двери громко хлопнули, отрезая ее от искренних и неискренних соболезнований. 

Урсула побледнела. Мэтр снял с носа пенсне, обтерев платком, сложил в карман и направился к выходу из гостиной. Эмма Ауэ таращилась на соседок, как разбуженный совенок. В общей растерянности Ангелика подняла отвергнутый гороскоп и присоединила к нотам: чем сильнее Катарина выбита из равновесия, тем вернее она себя выдаст.

***

Стражник сообщил Валентину, что в канцелярии граф Штанцлер отсутствует, и записку от эра Генри пришлось везти ему домой.

Приземистый особняк окружала стена из серого камня — надежная, способная выдержать штурм и уличные бои, как у всех старых резиденций. При Раканах здесь жили Гонты, но их линия пресеклась, а наследники, Борны, после мятежа ютились кто в Дриксен, кто в Агарисе. Король отдал пустой дом на площади Дельфина графу Штанцлеру. Он претендовал на родство с обеими фамилиями, и это родство худо-бедно признавалось — скорее из уважения к должности кансилльера, чем к человеку, который ее занимает. Отец с усмешкой говорил, что чтит волю королевы Алисы, а она причисляла Штанцлера к Дому Волн. Ги Ариго просто поддерживал министра, который портил кровь кардиналу. Да и не мог же возглавлять партию Людей Чести безродный выскочка? Это был бы уж вовсе оксюморон. 

Седоусый привратник впустил Валентина во внутренний двор, грумы взяли поводья Найера, лакей провел в библиотеку, предложил шадди и обещал доложить о нем хозяину. Валентин остался один среди книг. Странно. Почему его не попросили подождать в гостиной или приемной; в конце концов, на веранде? Почему именно в библиотеке? 

Впрочем, против такого места встречи Валентин отнюдь не возражал — книжная пыль и запах бумаги будили в нем память о самых беззаботных годах жизни. Он опустил футляр с лосем Рокслеев на письменный стол и двинулся к стеллажам. Любопытство подталкивало в спину: разумеется, он не собирался ничего трогать, но взглянуть на переплеты и почитать оттиснутые на коже названия — вполне допустимая вольность. После библиотеки Васспарда Валентина было сложно впечатлить. Однако он ощущал странную зависть, когда переходил от полки к полке и обнаруживал незнакомые трактаты. То была зависть человека, убежденного, что имеет все лучшее, и вдруг осознавшего, как далеко это от правды. О, если бы запереться здесь на месяцы! Пропасть из мира, чтобы постигать новое — жадно, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон! 

Граф Штанцлер (или прежние хозяева дома) живо интересовался магией. В его книжных шкафах хранились сборники пророчеств, описания гальтарских ритуалов, старые легенды и рассуждения о том, что дает повелителям их нечистая кровь. Отдельная полка отводилась для книг об Изломных бедствиях. Другая — для трудов о том, как подчинить себе волю человека, и, несомненно, все выставленные на ней тома входили в запретный индекс ордена Чистоты. Валентин поежился от пробравшего по спине холодка. Его всегда коробило, что знания делятся на дозволенные и недозволенные, но рядом с книгами, которые давали своему обладателю почти безграничную власть над умами, эта идея уже не казалась такой абсурдной. 

Выхватив взглядом «О сущностях, что возвращаются после смерти», он застыл, будто в шаге от него возникла стена. Кожи коснулся сырой, прелый воздух, свет дня вдруг стал насквозь фальшивым. Ненастоящим, как цветные пятна под зажмуренными веками, сморгни — и растает... 

Валентин вздрогнул, напоминая себе, на каком он свете. 

Не слишком ли он увлекся чужими тайнами? Интерес к столь опасным изданиям будет выглядеть как невоспитанность. Валентин медленно развернулся, чтобы подождать графа у стола с футляром, и заметил на полу в начале ряда алый прямоугольник. Оброненная книга! Тонкая, изящная, с цветочным тиснением на бархатной обложке и позолоченными уголками. Восхитительно материальная. Больше похожа на девичий дневник... Чей он? Валентин приблизился, поднял книжицу, попытался по виду угадать, откуда она упала, но не преуспел. Нет инициалов, нет пометок, только крошечный замочек, что оберегает написанное от пытливых глаз. Точно дневник. 

[](https://i.ibb.co/DwvfqYd/10.jpg)

— Добрый день, граф. Прошу прощения, что заставил вас ждать. 

Валентин подавил невольный позыв приткнуть книжицу куда придется или вовсе — выронить и притвориться, что не прикасался к ней. Поклонился графу Штанцлеру. 

— Господин кансилльер, это мне подобало бы просить прощения за то, что отвлекаю вас от государственных дел. Но эр Генри велел сообщить, что два кавалерийских полка, которые генерал Лэкдеми забрал с собой в Варасту, сняты с довольствия. Я привез его письменный отчет. 

Штанцлер нетерпеливо махнул рукой, будто говоря: «Оставьте эту чепуху». Валентин умолк. 

— Вижу, вам попался на глаза дневник Магдалы Эпинэ? — Штанцлер мягко улыбнулся. — Она вела его до дня своей трагической кончины. Примечательный документ, примечательный во всех отношениях... Кое-кто очень сильно пожалел бы, если бы его содержание стало известно широкой публике. 

Тон Штанцлера был до того елейным, что Валентину захотелось отбросить дневник и вытереть руки о колет. Он чувствовал себя мышью, которую подманивают отравленным куском сыра. Прежняя хозяйка дневника — если он и правда принадлежал Магдале Эпинэ — тоже была отравлена, но спрашивать о ней и о ее смерти было бы последней глупостью. 

— Господин кансилльер, я лишь увидел его на полу и решил подобрать. Даю слово чести, что не прочел и строчки. Да это и невозможно, — он повернул дневник замочком к собеседнику. — Ведь у меня нет ключа. 

И, чтобы окончательно избавиться от дневника, подошел к столу и пристроил его рядом с багряным футляром. 

— О, разве я вас в чем-то упрекаю? — Штанцлер добродушно рассмеялся. — Должно быть, растяпа, которая вытирала пыль, неосторожно столкнула дневник с полки. Домоправитель накажет ее. Как вам мое скромное собрание? Молодой человек с вашей любознательностью, верно, оценил его по достоинству? 

— То, что при вашей занятости у вас хватает времени и сил на книги, делает вам честь, господин кансилльер. 

— Говоря по секрету, я страстный коллекционер древней писанины. Держу пари, мне удалось выкупить пару-тройку подлинных редкостей, каких нет и в вашей домашней библиотеке? 

— В Васспарде нет магических книг, — признался Валентин. — Боюсь, отец относится к этой области знания с пренебрежением. 

— Которого она совершенно не заслуживает. Напрасно! Кому, как не Повелителю Волн, изучать свое наследие? Однако ваш отец — блестящий законник (чего только стоит его предложение дать герцогу Алва полномочия Проэмперадора Варасты на последнем Совете Меча), а для законников некоторая косность ума вполне простительна. 

— Я обязательно передам отцу ваш комплимент, господин кансилльер. 

— Как вам будет угодно, мой юный друг. Вы ведь после меня направитесь прямо к нему? 

— Я собирался вернуться к Рокслеям, но если господин кансилльер желает через меня что-то сообщить отцу, я с радостью окажу эту услугу. 

— Да, именно об этом я хотел просить, — Штанцлер одарил его извиняющейся улыбкой. — Не сочтите, что я злоупотребляю вашей добротой, но раз уж предоставилась оказия, почему ей не воспользоваться? 

— Мне следует подождать письма? 

— Нет, вы услышите все на словах. Дело столь опасное и деликатное, что я не решусь доверить его бумаге. 

Брови Валентина приподнялись в деланном недоумении, сердце ускорило бег. Опасное дело? Опасное для отца? 

— Я весь внимание, господин кансилльер. 

— Видите ли, граф, мы с вашим отцом довольно давно приятельствуем. Я не говорю «дружим», потому что о своих дружбе и расположении первым объявляет тот, кто знатнее, но скажу без ложной скромности: общие воззрения свели нас еще в ту пору, когда вас на свете не было. При узурпаторе Алва всем нам приходилось несладко, начиная с ее величества Алисы. Но вместе мы дожили до дня, когда Кэналлоа унаследовал его сын — и лично я не устаю благодарить Создателя, что герцог Рокэ политическим играм предпочитает распутство, вино и войну. Наступила эпоха благополучия, и, должно быть, герцог Придд счел, что мы больше ничем друг другу не обязаны... 

Штанцлер внимательно следил за ним, и Валентин понадеялся, что ему удалось не перемениться в лице. Он узнал об интриге против королевы. Узнал. Узнал. Хоть бы растреклятый дневник, который явно бросили посреди библиотеки нарочно, не обработали ядом сперва... 

— Это понятно, — продолжил Штанцлер наконец, — волки, которые зимой сбились в стаю, по весне разбегаются кто куда. Я не осуждаю герцога Придда за то, что он желает взобраться еще выше за счет вчерашних соратников. Но, как его добрый знакомый, я просил бы вас напомнить отцу об одном пустячке... бумаге, столь незначительной, немудрено и забыть, тем более все случилось так давно... 

— Какой бумаге, господин кансилльер? — не выдержал затянувшейся паузы Валентин. 

— О поддельном письме Эсперадора, — ответил Штанцлер, — которое благословляло Людей Чести судить и приговорить заблудшую овцу, как равные — равного. Это письмо написал герцог Придд, чтобы показать Эгмонту Окделлу, Арсену Эпинэ, представлявшему деда, и Карлу Борну, когда они гостили в Надоре весной восемьдесят седьмого. Вы наверняка читали древние кодексы и понимаете, что такое суд эориев? 

— Да, — губы Валентина едва шевельнулись. 

— Именно его и затеяли дворяне, которых я назвал. Увы, — Штанцлер развел руками, — среди судий затесался кое-кто несговорчивый, несклонный принимать простые, но грязные решения, для кого герцог Придд припас бумажку, чтобы облегчить совесть. И она пригодилась. Вынужден отдать должное: он — не только блестящий законник, а и знаток человеческих душ. 

Последний комплимент звучал как издевка, издевкой он и являлся. Нужно было сказать «Да, господин кансилльер» и как можно скорее откланяться, чтобы ни словом, ни взглядом не компрометировать отца сильнее, но Валентин стоял будто околдованный. 

— Письмо... в котором Эсперадор благословлял абвениатский обычай? — язык во рту едва ворочался. — Разве это правдоподобно? 

— Эсперадор Эсперадору рознь. Если восемьсот лет назад при Теонии жгли кошек на одном костре с абвениатами, то Адриан мог бы завести в своем окружении хоть холтийского шамана, хоть деревенского знахаря, и никто бы этому не удивился. Ему ничего не стоило благословить язычников на язычество, но он не стал, потому герцогу Придду и пришлось самому взяться за перо. Он устроил, чтобы приговор Рокэ Алве вынесли три повелителя и его высочество Альдо, пускай их разделяло с тысячу хорн. Жаль, что за казнь взялись неумехи. Так значит, вы окажете мне маленькую услугу, напомнив герцогу об этих событиях? 

— Да... господин кансилльер. 

— Вот и чудно, мой юный друг. Вот и чудно. Но если герцог все еще будет упорствовать, добавьте: мне известно, что у него имеются письма, бросающие тень на происхождение принца Альдо. Следовательно, перед судом он предстанет не как поборник свергнутой династии — хотя, видит Создатель, для эшафота и этого предостаточно, — а как кукловод, который собирался возвести на трон марионеточного короля и править вместо него. Дражайший кардинал никогда не простит того, кто покушался на его место.  



	5. Chapter 5

Где он ошибся? 

Слишком доверился Флотсону? Недооценил его нежные чувства к королеве? Бред. Полный бред. Сухари вроде него влюбляются в юных красавиц лишь в балагане, чтобы публика повеселилась, наблюдая за нелепыми ухаживаниями старика. Кто еще мог оповестить Штанцлера? Вдова Фукиано? Она считает, что Жермон Ариго скоро станет мужем Габриэлы, а следовательно Приддам глупо злоумышлять против его сестры. Трактирщица Пети и шагу не ступает за порог дома, где Вальтер ее поселил. Значит, ответ один. 

Похоже, мэтра Капотту не покинули без пригляда, и когда люди Вальтера явились на Петушиную улицу, их заметили. Увы, после девяносто третьего в его распоряжении осталось не так много толковых слуг. Гвардейцы провалили тайную миссию — наделали шуму, позволили за собой проследить, и теперь у ног Вальтера разверзлась пропасть. 

Он не жалел об интригах, которые связывали их со Штанцлером надежнее, чем сросшихся воедино близнецов, так, что если один начнет топить другого, то утонут оба. Он действовал во благо семьи. Старался вернуть своему роду положение, какое занимали Пенья при Раканах, ведь не секрет, что дорогу к высшим военным и церковным должностям им перекрыл еще Франциск Бастард, и даже через четыреста лет служить в свите рохли-короля для Придда, как видно, было слишком большой честью. Отец, герцог Амадеус, говорил, что переворот Алваро смел с доски их партию. Разве странно, что они затаились? Что решили расправиться с его сынком, пока у того не обсохло молоко на губах? Лучше спросить: а могли ли они поступить иначе. Мог ли Вальтер без боя отдать кэналлийскому стервятнику и ноймарскому волку то, что принадлежало по праву ему и его детям? 

Во вражде с Алвой не было ничего личного — убитый Эктор и отвергнутая Патриция давно истлели в своих могилах, а имена их покрылись пылью на страницах хроник. Вальтер лишь желал выбить из рук Дорака карающий меч. Но после казни зятя его окружили шпионами, лишили власти в родном герцогстве, и он вынужденно отошел от дел. В год надорского мятежа Придды стали еще слабее, и по естественному закону за этим последовал перелом к лучшему. Сбежавший в Торку Джастин сблизился с Рокэ Алвой. Впрочем, Вальтер скептически отзывался об этой дружбе, и сын от его замечаний смешно вспыхивал, как юный влюбленный, при ком порочат даму сердца. Теперь он мертв... и Алва ненавидит Вальтера даже сильнее, чем в пору, когда он напутствовал на убийство чету Лансар. Ложь Катарины разошлась далеко. Но ей осталось недолго пачкать его имя. 

Вальтер посмотрел в мелово-белое лицо Валентина, в широко распахнутые глаза, где смешались надежда и страх. 

— Успокойтесь, — сказал он жестче, чем намеревался. — Успокойтесь немедленно. 

— Я спокоен, отец, — ответил Валентин безжизненным голосом. 

Вальтер позвонил, вызывая секретаря, и передал ему две пачки бумаг, которые извлек из-за потайной панели в крышке стола. 

— Снимите копию, и как можно быстрее, Михаэль. Если потребуется, привлеките помощника, но не из болтливых. 

Секретарь с поклоном вышел. Вальтер открыл чернильницу, обмакнул гусиное перо, быстро набросал четыре записки, после чего запечатал их воском с оттиском фамильного перстня и передал лакеям. 

Валентин наблюдал за ним, съежившись, не смея разомкнуть рта. Его безупречно отглаженный воротник смялся и лег некрасивыми складками, шея в обрамлении кружев казалась совсем тонкой. Еще мальчишка; оруженосец, в чьей жизни пока не было ни любви, ни дуэлей, ни настоящей ответственности — только горе, отсекшее у него часть души. Если план Вальтера сорвется, он станет герцогом в семнадцать. Справится ли? Не запутается ли? Создатель, а они ведь даже его ни с кем не помолвили... 

— Сходите пообедайте, пока никого нет, — сказал Вальтер. 

— Вы отсылаете меня, отец? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда я останусь. 

Вальтер отвел взгляд, принимая его выбор. Чувства Валентина были обнажены, все на виду, как рыбы, что снуют в прозрачной воде под тонким ледком. Яркие до рези, по-юношески чистые, искренние... смотреть невозможно. 

Первой на зов явилась Ангелика. Ее щеки порозовели от быстрой ходьбы, из-под аметистовой сетки выбивался пшеничный завиток, который щекотал шею у подбородка. С порога она бросила на Валентина встревоженный взгляд. 

— Что?.. 

— Садитесь, Ангелика, — сказал Вальтер. — Никто не болен. Я вынужден был так написать, чтобы вас сразу отпустили. 

— Да... Понимаю... — она не могла отдышаться. — Что-то случилось, ведь так? 

— Случилось. Подождем остальных, и я все объясню. 

— Пока нас трое, — Ангелика подошла к столу, шаря в маленьком кошельке у пояса, — я должна отдать вам это. 

Вальтер взял из ее рук перевязанный лентой свиток толщиной не больше мизинца, развернул и прочел: 

«Передайте матери Монике, что известную ей особу следует принимать только в заранее оговоренный мной час». 

— Я подкупила свою прачку, чтобы она сдружилась с прачкой Катарины, — сказала Ангелика. — И сегодня получила от нее весточку. Записку забыли в кармане юбки, и прачка сочла ее достаточно безобидной, чтобы продать новой подруге как вещицу, принадлежавшую самой королеве. 

— Записка действительно кажется безобидной, но не Моникой ли зовут аббатису монастыря Святой Октавии, куда регулярно наведывается Катарина? 

— Именно. Я слышала, мать Монику тайно рукоположил Эсперадор, и женщины, исповедующие нашу веру, посещают только эту обитель. 

О том, что сама она не принадлежала к названному обществу, Ангелика умолчала, но говорить этого и не требовалось. 

— Значит, Катарина там с кем-то встречается, — Вальтер благодарно погладил ее пальцы. — С любовником или заговорщиками — нам все сгодится. Ваша находка как нельзя кстати, Ангелика, я вам очень признателен. 

Она скупо улыбнулась и села на кушетку рядом с сыном. Коснулась его запястья, что-то прошептала, склонившись к уху, и напряженные плечи Валентина расслабились. 

Кузен Авнир и младший брат Штефан-Фердинанд пришли вместе: пусть один прославился благодаря черной сутане, которую никто не ожидал увидеть на Придде, а другой — благодаря мастерству фехтовальщика, это не мешало им ладить между собой. Через четверть часа из загородных казарм добрался виконт Альт-Вельдер. Вальтер так и не принял в семью человека, за которого выдал Ирэну без согласия, и тот, чувствуя холодность, сам не навязывался. Но настало время больших перемен, и марагонец, верно служивший Олларам, пригодится если не ему, то Валентину. 

— Можем ли мы наконец узнать, для чего вы призвали нас, кузен? — спросил Авнир. 

— Да, — Вальтер поднялся из кресла, чтобы лучше видеть их лица. — Для нас наступила непростая пора. Я узнал тайну, которую граф Штанцлер и королева старательно скрывали от света. 

Он сухо изложил то, к чему привело расследование смерти Джастина, как они с Ангеликой решили отомстить и чем увенчалась эта интрига. Штефан-Фердинанд и Авнир переглянулись — их серые глаза одинаково округлились, густые брови полезли на лоб. В иной ситуации Вальтер счел бы это забавным, но сейчас обстановка не располагала к смеху. 

— Я не могу одобрить то, что вы принимаете такие решения без нашего ведома, герцог, — первым заговорил Альт-Вельдер. — Я дорожу своей карьерой и репутацией, и если королева сумеет выбраться из расставленных вами силков, мы с Ирэной пострадаем безвинно. Будто она и так не принесла себя в жертву сестре. 

— Я охотно уступила бы ей свое место при дворе, если бы Ирэна того пожелала, — вмешалась Ангелика. — Вы не можете винить нас в том, что она осталась в провинции. 

Лицо Альт-Вельдера закаменело. Вальтер не представлял, что с самого начала оттолкнуло Ирэну от него, сдержанного, смелого, прекрасно воспитанного, но действительность была такова: столичной жизни рядом с мужем она предпочла захолустный замок и безумную Габриэлу. 

— То, как вы держали себя со мной, как отзывались об интересах нашей семьи, останавливало меня всякий раз, когда я собирался посвятить вас в тайну, виконт, — негромко сказал Вальтер. — Разве мог я быть уверен, что вы не испортите мой замысел? 

— Я человек чести, — ответил Альт-Вельдер. — Пусть и не принадлежу к вашей партии — но тем, как мне сдается, это и заметнее. Я не предал бы ваше доверие. 

— Честь — слишком непредсказуемая субстанция, лично мне ближе и понятнее благо семьи, — сказал Вальтер. — Вдруг вы сочли бы, что признание королевских детей незаконными нарушает вашу присягу? Или решили бы спасти от заслуженной кары слабую женщину? 

Последние слова буквально сочились ядом — он не совладал с голосом. 

— Господа, мы собрались здесь не спорить и не нападать друг на друга, — заговорил Штефан-Фердинанд. — Пусть я тоже не в восторге от создавшегося положения, но дело сделано. Обвинения никому не помогут. Брат, вы созвали нас, чтобы спросить совета? Или у вас уже есть готовый план действий? 

— Не может ли быть так, что пока мы здесь совещаемся, кансилльер уже хлопочет о приговоре для вас? — спросил Авнир. 

— Не думаю, — Вальтер покачал головой. — Он ждет меня с повинной. Если меня арестуют по обвинению в государственной измене, и мне будет нечего терять, я погублю королеву, а она — его главная марионетка. Он не может лишиться ее. 

— То есть вы в безопасности? — уточнил Штефан-Фердинанд. 

— Кто может о себе такое сказать? — усмехнулся Вальтер. — Не исключено, что Штанцлер сейчас платит моим убийцам. Но разоблачать меня первым он не станет — в этом я почти уверен. 

— И как же вы поступите? — спросил Авнир. — Вы со Штанцлером сейчас как два солдата, которые приставили пистолеты к виску врага. Опустить оружие — значит умереть. 

— Я собираюсь выстрелить, — ответил Вальтер. — Открыть правду королю и кардиналу в обмен на прощение старых грехов. Иного выхода нет. Дорак мечтает об урготском браке для Фердинанда, а у меня есть живые свидетели измен Катарины и ее матери. Если... если каким-то образом граф Штанцлер сумеет переиграть меня или в Фердинанде вдруг проснется гневливость предков, мое завещание давно составлено. Оно хранится у Конрада Инголса, мэтра права. Год назад мы с ним показательно схлестнулись на одном процессе и с тех пор при случае отзываемся друг о друге крайне нелестно, так что человек этот вне подозрений. 

Ангелика побледнела, пододвинулась ближе к Валентину, будто ища в нем опору; тот беззвучно втянул воздух ртом. 

— Я ожидаю от вас, господа, беспрекословной верности интересам нашей фамилии и полной поддержки моего наследника, — продолжил Вальтер. — При благоприятном исходе я вернусь сюда и дам вам все необходимые инструкции. При неблагоприятном же — формальностями займется мэтр Инголс, а вам, Валентин, я приказываю бежать. 

— Бежать? — переспросил тот слабым голосом. — Но куда? 

— В наше время стены фамильных замков уже не способны никого укрыть, — заметил Альт-Вельдер. 

— Вы выберетесь из дома по потайному ходу, сядете на неприметных лошадей и отправитесь к герцогу Ноймаринен, — с нажимом произнес Вальтер. — Ангелика, я верю, что ваш пол и титул вас защитят. Вас, кузен, защитит сан епископа. Виконт Альт-Вельдер не сможет самовольно покинуть место службы, — он адресовал зятю немой вопрос, и тот согласно кивнул. — Потому, я прошу вас, Штефан, сопровождать моего сына и обеспечить его безопасность. 

— Разумеется, — Штефан-Фердинанд склонил голову перед своим будущим герцогом. 

Весь вид Валентина кричал: «Остановитесь, не надо». 

— Благодарю вас, — сказал Вальтер. — Вы, Авнир, должны остаться в столице и довести до ведома кардинала, что герцог Придд по-прежнему верен короне и его величеству, но, опасаясь козней королевы и кансилльера, вынужден скрыться. О том же я прошу и вас, Ангелика. 

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — отозвалась она, зажмурившись. 

— Но что мне делать у Ноймаринена? — спросил Валентин. 

— Вы покажете герцогу Рудольфу бумаги, которые сейчас переписывает мой секретарь. Ему — не принцессе Георгии; мы подозреваем, что она поддержит Катарину и Карла. Волки нас не любят... мне жаль оставлять вам такое наследство, но вы юны, а юность располагает к себе. Ноймаринен суров, но не жесток. Вы расскажете ему все. О Катарине и Джастине, о его убийстве, о том, что мы пострадали, пытаясь открыть королю правду. Просите его защиты для себя, сестер и братьев. Обещайте, что только сможете придумать. Отрекайтесь от меня и моих деяний, если понадобится. 

— Нет, я никогда... — слабо возразил Валентин. 

— Слушайте и не перебивайте! Если случится так, что от вас будет зависеть выживание нашей семьи, соглашайтесь на все. Слова — это ветер. Ноймаринен стар, кардинал болен сердцем — вы переживете их и понемногу вернете все уступленное. 

— Да, отец. 

— Это все, что я хотел вам сказать, — Вальтер обвел взглядом лица родичей. 

— Да хранит вас Создатель, кузен, — Авнир поднялся, чтобы осенить его благословляющим жестом. 

— Будьте уверенны, ваша воля — для меня закон, — Штефан-Фердинанд тронул эфес шпаги, которая отправила на тот свет не одного дуэлянта. 

Ангелика молчала, но ее полные слез глаза говорили громче всяких слов. Валентин смотрел в пол. Альт-Вельдер поднялся, заступив Вальтеру путь. 

— А для меня у вас нет распоряжений, герцог?

— Отдельных нет. 

— В таком случае... вы же сейчас направляетесь в Ружский дворец? 

— Именно туда. По моим сведениям, его высокопреосвященство намерен сегодняшний вечер провести с королем. 

— Позвольте мне сопровождать вас. 

«Зачем?» — спросил Вальтер без слов. Альт-Вельдер упрямо сощурился — вот-вот раздраженно мотнет головой, будто бы говоря «Ну что за старый осел». Протягивает руку для примирения? Какой щедрый жест после ледяного приема, который ему оказали. 

— Вы упомянули об убийцах, нанятых графом Штанцлером, — произнес Альт-Вельдер хрипло. — Думаю, лишний защитник вам не повредит. 

— Разумеется, — Вальтер приподнял уголки губ.

***

Двери за виконтом Альт-Вельдером затворились, шаги двух человек угасли в начале коридора, и на кабинет упала тишина. Ангелика не шевелилась. Сосуд, до краев полный слез, женщина, до краев полная отчаянием, она едва дышала, боясь разрыдаться. На краю устремленного в никуда взгляда маячило плечо Валентина, прямое под белоснежной сорочкой и багряно-черным колетом, будто он готовился грудью встретить удар.

Штефан-Фердинанд повертел на пальце кольцо с изумрудом, скучающе откинулся на спинку кресла. Авнир почесал голову надо лбом. Им придется ждать, ждать не один час, и ей следует как-то скрасить для родичей это время. 

— Простите, я совсем забыла о долге хозяйки дома, — Ангелика встала. — С вашего позволения, распоряжусь, чтобы в малую столовую подали обед. 

— Не беспокойтесь, сестра, — возразил Штефан-Фердинанд. — Мы вовсе не... 

Ангелика принудила себя улыбнуться, и он замолчал. Она выскользнула из кабинета, обессиленно прислонилась к завешенной гобеленом стене напротив окна. Здесь ее никто не видел. Лишь за кисейной занавесью шелестели листья-ладони, покачивались веточки кленов, будто гладили ветер по большой вихрастой голове. Горло перехватило, ноги ослабели, лицо свела судорога, и Ангелика закрыла его руками, сотрясаясь всем телом. Создатель... у нее уже отняли старшего сына, если отнимут и мужа — она просто повредится умом. Натворит глупостей, наплевав на последствия. Явится во дворец и отравит Катарину — Ангелика хорошо знала, где лежит перстень с шипом для яда. Пусть она поплатится жизнью, но сделает все, чтобы мерзавке недолго пришлось ликовать. 

За обедом она заставляла себя есть. Бросала на Валентина ободряющие взгляды, которые тот вряд ли замечал, поддерживала пустую беседу с Авниром — кажется, об агарисском епископе Оноре, а может, об Эсперадоре Юнии. Но когда Штефан-Фердинанд, сыто погладив живот, предложил скоротать вечер за игрой в пикет — отказалась. Мужчины втроем переместились в Дубовый салон, Ангелика поднялась к себе. 

Она больше не плакала. Принятое решение словно бы окутало душу плащом из серого бархата — какой набросил на ее плечи Вальтер в день, когда она ступила хозяйкой на земли Васспарда. Они были так молоды и ужасно дичились друг друга, будто и днем, и ночью отвечали урок хороших манер перед придирчивым ментором, но Ангелика видела, что рядом с ней этот серьезный юноша (к которому она сбежала от родни) чаще улыбается и серые, как северное море, глаза теплеют при взгляде на нее. 

Была весна, ранняя, робкая, точно девушка на своем первом балу. В саду сливы и яблони оделись розовым цветом, из-под жухлых листьев пробивалась зелень, но ветер с Торкских гор еще дышал зимним холодком. Ангелика поежилась под шалью, и Вальтер снял с себя плащ, чтобы укрыть ее. Жест, безупречно согласующийся с этикетом... На Ангелику нашел игривый настрой — когда Вальтер скалывал полы плаща топазовой брошью, она поймала его руку, прижала к груди и, наклонив голову, поцеловала пальцы — белые, нежные, пальцы книжника, а не дуэлянта. Он оторопел, беззвучно хватанул воздуха, и Ангелика, сдерживая смех, подумала, что сейчас услышит негодующее: «До чего же бесстыжая жена мне досталась!». Вальтер совладал с растерянностью лишь через несколько мгновений — улыбнулся и погладил ее под подбородком, точно кошку, а потом крепко взял за руку, чтобы вести в замок. 

Как с тех пор могло миновать тридцать лет, если они остались прежними? Да, оба изрядно поседели, подурнели с годами, но Вальтер все так же терялся от ее ласковых жестов, а Ангелике все так же нравилось его дразнить наедине. Она погладила обручальный браслет — старинный, как покинутые чертоги Васспарда. Когда они произносили клятвы перед алтарем, ей, бесприданнице и беглянке, пришлось обвязать руку Вальтера платком, который сама вышивала... Разве сможет она бросить их общих детей на произвол судьбы, пускай и мстя за него? 

В дверь постучали, и Ангелика согнала с лица влюбленную улыбку, прежде чем открыть. 

— Матушка, появились новости, — сказал Валентин. 

— Какие? — она пропустила его внутрь. 

— Прибыл королевский гвардеец. Отец передал записку, — Валентин протянул ей полоску бумаги, на которой почерком Вальтера значилось: 

_«Ни вам, ни мне ничего не угрожает. Его величество дал слово, что мы в безопасности»._

У Ангелики отлегло от сердца. Она отбросила записку на столик у высокого зеркала и схватила Валентина за руки, притянула к себе. Вгляделась в его лицо, чтобы найти отражение своей радости, но сын был чем-то подавлен. 

— Есть еще и плохая новость? Говори же, — взволнованная, она обратилась к нему по-простому, как в детстве. 

— Нет... — Валентин потупил глаза. 

— Тогда почему ты печалишься? — Ангелика пыталась поймать его взгляд, но Валентин упрямо отворачивался. — Что случилось? Ты ведь не расстроен из-за того, что станешь герцогом не завтра? 

— Нет. Ничуть. 

— Тогда что с тобой? 

Он зажмурился, замкнулся в темноте своих мыслей, и Ангелике захотелось его обнять, но отчего-то это казалось сейчас неуместным — будто материнская нежность могла ранить его, оскорбить. 

— Что с тобой? — повторила она тише и мягче. — Если ты испугался, в этом нет ничего дурного. Все мы боялись, даже твой дядя Штефан, не смотри на его бравый вид... 

— Я не хочу говорить, — ответил Валентин сдавленным голосом. — Мне стыдно за то, что я чувствую. Это неправильно, гадко... 

— Ты еще очень молод, не суди себя сгоряча. Что тебя гложет? В последнее время, — Ангелика сглотнула, — в последнее время мы отдалились друг от друга, о чем я очень жалею. Мы оставили тебя одного переживать твое горе, но если еще что-то можно исправить?.. Поделись со мной. 

Его лицо исказилось, веки собрались складками, но спина осталась безукоризненно прямой, как у солдата на смотре. Весь он напрягся, закаменел, будто стал живой стеной на пути того, что рвалось изнутри. Сильный и гордый мальчик, но из-за чего же он так терзается? 

— Я никогда не стану таким как он, — выдохнул Валентин. — Я знаю, вы любили его... любите. Он мертв, но отец ради него собирался пожертвовать жизнью. Я раньше не думал, что он на такое вообще способен! А я... я всегда буду хуже, блеклая тень, плохой наследник... я... Лучше бы его никогда не было. 

Он вырвался из ее рук, раскрасневшийся, потерявший последние крохи сдержанности. Отвернулся, крупно вздрогнув, и продолжил почти спокойно: 

— Простите, матушка, я повел себя как малое дитя и наговорил лишнего. Такого больше никогда не повто... 

Ангелика обхватила его вокруг плеч, сцепила пальцы поверх пуговицы с золотым лосем, прислонилась щекой к выступающему позвонку в основании шеи. Валентин задохнулся от неожиданности, сжался. Наверное, будь у него иголки, непременно их выпустил бы. 

— Отец собирался пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы история Джастина больше никогда не повторилась. Ни с кем. Ни с тобой, ни с Клаусом, ни с Питером. Мертвым уже все равно, но вы живы и вы ему очень дороги... Знаю, он никогда этого не скажет, потому что не умеет говорить о таком — но он тебя любит, он гордится тобой. Ты даже не представляешь, как похож на него в юности. 

Валентин молчал, но Ангелика слышала его неровное дыхание и ощущала под сукном колета, под плотью и ребрами громкий стук сердца. Она крепче сжала сына в объятьях и прошептала: 

— Прости меня. 

Вечер они провели, листая старый дневник, куда она записывала его детские словечки и проделки. Рассматривали сухие цветы, пряди каштановых волос, рисунки, подклеенные к страницам, первые письма из Васспарда — с кляксами, ошибками и переваливающимися влево-вправо буквами. Валентин ушел от нее после полуночи, тихий, задумчивый, но Ангелика чувствовала, что эта задумчивость происходит не от того, что сын все предпочитает держать в себе, а от того, что он наконец смог с чем-то в себе примириться. 

Домоправитель доложил, что его преосвященство Авнир и его сиятельство граф Гирке отправились почивать. Ангелика отослала слугу и сама решила отдохнуть несколько часов. А с рассветом поехала во дворец. 

Солнце позолотило окна, что глядели на восток, на каждом из трех этажей; заиграло в водостоках и бронзовых флюгерах с победителем дракона. В этот ранний час у кухонь уже толпились дюжие зеленщики и мясники. Ангелика всматривалась в сонные лица дежурных гвардейцев, служанок, которые сновали по коридорам с тазами горячей воды и ночными вазами. В крыле королевы все только просыпались. Лора Фарнэби ворчала на горничную, чтобы шнуровала потуже, и ее сипловатый со сна голос долетал через приоткрытую дверь. В гостиной Розалин Дрюс-Карлион кормила морискил. Пичуги на все лады славили наступление нового дня, и она, привыкшая в деревне вставать с петухами, улыбалась им во весь рот. Дженнифер Рокслей дремала в кресле. Софи Заль таращилась в пустоту остекленевшими глазами, будто кукла. Ангелика встала рядом с Марией Манрик, присоединившись к дамам, ожидавшим, когда королева поведет их к утрене. 

Катарина появилась с первым ударом напольных часов. На ней было скромное платье, цвет которого при дворе называли «голубиной шейкой», в ушах сверкали звездочки сапфиров, а голову покрывала мантилья Октавии — именно с ней святую чаще всего изображали на иконах и фресках. Позади покровительницы шествовали Урсула Колиньяр и Моника Заль. Опускаясь в реверансе, Ангелика перехватила взгляд Катарины — знает, не знает? 

— Доброе утро, сударыни. Можете подняться, — сказала Катарина и обратилась к Антуанетте Карье: — Виконтесса, передайте его величеству, что я спрашиваю, не угодно ли будет ему позавтракать со мной. 

Антуанетта поклонилась и выбежала, подобрав бирюзовые юбки. 

— Вы к нам вернулись, герцогиня? — Катарина остановилась рядом с Ангеликой. — Как здоровье графа Васспарда? Вы вчера были так встревожены... 

— Благодарю ваше величество за участие, — ответила Ангелика, изучая каждый ее жест, каждый взмах подчерненных ресниц. — Ему сделали кровопускание, и жар спал. 

— Мы попросим отца Симона помолиться за него, — сообщила Катарина с медовой улыбкой. — Прискорбно будет, если столь блестящий юноша сгорит от лихорадки во цвете лет. 

Вместо ответа Ангелика вновь присела в реверансе. Катарина потеряла к ней интерес, и процессия дам наконец отправилась в дворцовую капеллу. 

В начале службы Антуанетта Карье громким шепотом сообщила Катарине, что король не спал всю ночь, сейчас чувствует себя угнетенно, и у него нет аппетита. Та лишь небрежно дернула плечом, и Ангелике стало ясно, что она даже не подозревает о нависшей над ней угрозе. Как это возможно? Неужели Штанцлер, прислав им с Вальтером ультиматум, позабыл предупредить свою протеже? Не верится. Что же стряслось? Почему Катарина не цепляется за последнюю возможность подластиться к мужу? 

После завтрака конюшим велели приготовить выезд. Ангелика ждала, что гвардейцы скрестят алебарды перед Катариной, а граф Савиньяк огласит указ: ее величеству запрещено покидать Ружский дворец, но их беспрепятственно выпустили в город, и малый двор покатил в аббатство Святой Октавии. А вдруг Штанцлер нашел доводы, переубедившие кардинала и короля? Вдруг Вальтер уже в тюрьме, потому Катарина и выглядит так беспечно — она может себе это позволить! Ангелику замутило от страха. Карета тряслась на брусчатке, под крышами двухэтажных особнячков ворковали голуби, а на перекрестке журчал фонтан с питьевой водой — неужели эта музыка станет для нее погребальной? 

Посреди аббатского дворика Катарина опустилась на колени, и мать Моника, статная и угрюмая в своем черном облачении, осенила ее благословляющим жестом. Отилия и Розалин Дрюс-Карлион последовали примеру королевы. Ангелика выбралась из кареты на нетвердых ногах и отошла в тень кряжистой липы, старательно изображая, что ее укачало. 

— Мы с герцогиней Колиньяр вознесем молитвы за здоровье его величества в садовой часовне, — объявила Катарина. — А каждой из вас мать Моника найдет добродетельное, угодное Создателю занятие, чтобы не скучать. 

Дамы расселись на установленные буквой «V» скамьи, готовясь кто подремать на свежем воздухе, кто вволю посплетничать. Иоланта Эммануилсберг достала маленькую записную книжечку, в которой сочиняла стихи. Место в углу, у толстого ствола с растресканной корой, заняла мать Моника, по бокам от нее пристроились Отилия Дрюс-Карлион и Аделаида Феншо, чьи уши всегда были открыты для религиозных поучений. Две широкоплечие монахини, в которых можно было бы заподозрить переодетых мужчин, вынесли мешки с тряпьем и пустые корзины, бросили их на землю у ног Антуанетты Карье, а сами сели на концах скамей, чтобы наблюдать за порученным им стадом зорко, как пастушьи собаки. 

— Создатель вознаградит вас, сударыни, если вы поможете нарвать бинтов для больницы королевы Эухении, — сказала мать Моника дружелюбно. — Выпускники Академии каждый день принимают там бедняков, которым нечем заплатить лекарю. Добрые жители Чесночной улицы пожертвовали нам свои старые вещи, а уж мы, если возьмемся за дело, еще до полудня изготовим три корзины бинтов, чтобы страждущие могли перевязать свои раны. 

Антуанетта брезгливо отпихнула мешок с тряпьем кончиком атласной туфельки и поднесла к носу надушенный платочек. 

Затрещала ветхая ткань, загудела мать Моника, разъясняя Аделаиде Феншо смысл притчи о пчелах и бабочках. Ангелика чувствовала себя зайчихой в силке — запутавшейся, беспомощной и несвободной. Где Вальтер? Что происходит? Откуда Катарина набралась дерзости, чтобы встречаться с любовником, пока решается ее судьба? 

— Вам дурно, герцогиня? — к ней участливо склонилась Дженнифер Рокслей. — Вы очень бледны. У меня с собой флакончик с нюхательной солью, если желаете. 

— Спасибо, нет, — отозвалась Ангелика. — Просто растрясло по дороге, ничего страшного. 

— Лора думает, что вы ждете ребенка, — Дженнифер перешла на заговорщицкий шепот. — Ума не приложу, как вы решились, в вашем-то возрасте. Это же так опасно. 

— Дженнифер, я всегда считала вас достаточно здравомыслящей, чтобы не повторять за другими вздор. Не разочаровывайте меня. 

— Всякое бывает... А как ваш старший сын? Мы с Генри вчера забеспокоились, когда он не явился ночевать. Я даже отправляла лакея к кансилльеру — спросить, в котором часу граф Васспард от него вышел. А потом мы услышали, что он заболел. Надеюсь, ничего опасного? 

Ангелике словно воткнули ледяную иглу в сердце. Отправляла лакея... О чем Штанцлер мог догадаться, узнав, что Валентин не вернулся к Рокслеям? 

— Его жизни ничего не угрожает, — произнесла она онемевшими губами. 

От паники ее спас громкий стук в ворота аббатства. Дамы моментально затихли. Мать Моника поднялась со скамьи, заозиралась наполовину возмущенно, наполовину растерянно. 

— Кто смеет... кто смеет так бесцеремонно вторгаться в священную обитель?! Сестра Гонория, кто там?! 

Из привратничьей будки показалась бледная старушка в черных одеждах. 

— Там к-король! И к-кардинал! 

Мать Моника прижала руку к сердцу. 

— Ну что же... открывайте. 

Старуха с лязгом вынула засов из пазов, и створки толкнули снаружи, едва не сшибив ее с ног. Во двор монастыря первым ступил Лионель Савиньяк в черно-белом мундире капитана королевской гвардии, шляпе с алым пером и украшенной рубинами перевязи. В его руках сиял золотом церемониальный жезл. Следом, точно гончая, учуявшая кровь, шагал Квентин Дорак. Он выглядел бодрым и свежим, чего нельзя было сказать о короле, который еле ковылял за ним, опираясь на своих лекаря и постельничьего. Замыкал процессию Вальтер — среди всех этих мужчин он казался самым незаинтересованным, скучающим, будто завернул сюда лишь от нечего делать. 

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, ваше величество, — залепетала мать Моника, — огромная честь принимать вас в нашей обители, но чему мы ей обя... 

— Аббатство окружено, — объявил Савиньяк. — Сударыни, прошу вас оставаться на своих местах. Клянусь честью, вам ничего не угрожает. 

Он подал знак, и две дюжины гвардейцев, которые до того ожидали за воротами, ворвались в монастырь и разделились, чтобы все обыскать. 

Дамы разом загомонили: «Что происходит? Что происходит?», но Савиньяк хранил молчание, точно мраморный истукан. Ангелика сидела, чуть живая от облегчения. Она не сводила глаз с Вальтера, который — усталый, осунувшийся — шел через двор. Остановившись между скамей, он снял шляпу и поклонился всему благородному обществу, но Ангелике показалось, что — ей одной. 

— Господин супрем, может быть, хоть вы нам что-нибудь объясните? — воскликнула Дженнифер. 

— Увы, сударыни, почтенный кансилльер нынче ночью бежал из города при попытке ареста и направился в сторону Эпинэ, где имеет давних друзей. За ним уже послана погоня. В доме кансилльера обнаружилось много бумаг, бросающих тень на имя ее величества, и дела, которых они касаются, столь страшны и позорны, что это несовместимо с ее высочайшим положением. Потому наш справедливый король решил заключить супругу под стражу и санкционировал дознание, дабы выяснить: оклеветана она или действительно виновата. 

Дженнифер вскинула брови, кто-то ахнул, и в этот момент из глубины сада донесся торжествующий крик.

***

— Но куда же их? Куда же их? — слезливо повторяла баронесса Росмонт.

Она всплеснула пухлыми руками, прижав их к не менее пухлой груди, и выронила платок из унизанных перстнями пальцев. Заискивающе посмотрела на Валентина, будто просила вмешаться его, стороннего наблюдателя, но он отвел взгляд — оруженосец маршала Рокслея в детских покоях был так же бесправен, как и гувернантка. 

— Куда же их?.. 

— Того вам знать не полагается! Его величество приказал мне держать это в секрете! — огрызнулся эр Генри и зло глянул на солдат, тащивших сундук из черного дерева: — Живее, лентяи! Не может же быть у трех пострелят пожитков больше, чем у моей жены! 

— Это принц и принцессы! — задохнулась от возмущения баронесса. — Оказывайте им подобающие почести, граф! 

— Это бастарды, которых прелюбодейка Катарина Ариго обманом подложила в королевскую колыбель! Хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем заступаться за них, сударыня! 

— Ее еще не развели с королем!.. 

— Однако же король больше не желает видеть ее ублюдков! 

Баронесса обдала эра Генри безмолвным презрением. Отвернулась, с трудом опустилась на колени и обняла воспитанников — двоих старших, младшую принцессу укачивала на руках кормилица. Дети шмыгали носами, толком не понимая, что происходит, но ссора взрослых, очевидно, пугала их. 

Поверх плеча гувернантки Валентин видел белобрысые кудряшки кронпринца и каштановую макушку принцессы Октавии. Его племянницы. Дочери Джастина. Вспоминать о сцене, какую он устроил матушке, было до сих пор стыдно, потому Валентин сам себе пообещал искупить вину за сказанные в запале слова. И пусть он ничего не мог сделать для брата, оставалась эта девочка, в чьих жилах текла его кровь — их общая кровь, если уж говорить правду, — и она-то сейчас больше других нуждалась в заботе. 

Не то чтобы он вообще представлял, как ей помочь. 

Наконец лакеи вынесли последний сундук, баронесса Росмонт в последний раз расцеловала детей, и эр Генри вывел их, крепко держа за руки, к закрытой карете, которая ожидала у черного хода. Следом поспешила кормилица со свертком у груди. Валентин замыкал скорбную процессию, и в спину ему неслись рыдания нянек, служанок и гувернантки. 

— Воют, будто я кровопийца какой! В лес их везу, на съеденье волкам! — буркнул эр Генри на крыльце. — Ну, что стоите? Полезайте внутрь! 

От его командирского окрика Карл и Октавия вздрогнули, переглянулись круглыми от страха глазами, и губы их затряслись. 

— Нет!.. 

— Не хочу!.. 

— Ну-ну! Нечего сырость разводить! Я вам носы вытирать не стану. Взойдете на барку, там ждет госпожа Эрнс, у нее плачьте сколько душе угодно, а рядом со мной не вздумайте. Пошли, но, вперед! 

Нижняя ступенька выдвижной лестницы оказалась слишком высока, и Валентину пришлось подсадить обоих детей. Карл смерил его взглядом исподлобья и, встав на ноги, крепко схватился за эфес игрушечной шпаги. Октавия подобрала юбки, будто ее переносили через сточную канаву. Эр Генри махнул кормилице, та покорно залезла в мрачное нутро кареты следом за принцем и принцессой, после чего погрузился он сам, пыхтя и бормоча под нос ругательства. Дверца с зашторенным окошком захлопнулась. Сержант на козлах щелкнул хлыстом, и кони шагом двинулись в проулок, который вел к Винной пристани. Валентину с солдатами предстояло сопровождать маршала верхом. 

Неделю назад Катарину Ариго застали с его однокорытником в донельзя компрометирующем положении. Вина их усугублялась тем, что они согрешили в святом месте, имевшим своей небесной покровительницей первую королеву из династии Олларов. При дворе из уст в уста передавалось, как кардинал Сильвестр обрушил громы и молнии на голову распутницы, которая не только попрала собственную честь, честь мужа и ославила Талиг перед соседними державами, но к тому же посягнула на чистоту олларианской церкви. Разве государь Франциск отрекся от эсператистских предрассудков не затем, чтобы искоренить разврат в монастырях? Не затем, чтобы вдохновить подданных на добродетельную жизнь? Фердинанд, уничтоженный этой изменой, воскликнул, что сердце его разбито, и он более не желает состоять с Катариной Ариго, как и с любой другой женщиной, в брачном союзе. А когда кардинал возразил, что королю нужен наследник, в чьем происхождении никто бы не усомнился, Фердинанд ответил, что его наследник назван в указе Франциска, а если герцогу Алва будет угодно отказаться от престола, пусть коронуют Людвига Ноймара — он ближайший родич короля по женской линии, к тому же слывет человеком рассудительным, умелым военачальником, и, самое главное, у него уже есть здоровый сын. 

Город смаковал новости. Кто сочувствовал рогоносцу, кто злорадствовал: мол, и жена пастуха, и жена короля скроены по одному лекалу, и беда у обманутых мужей одинакова, что во дворце, что в нищей землянке. Пусть Валентин пропускал мимо себя пересуды, он не мог затыкать уши, выезжая за ворота особняка Рокслеев. А у веселых куплетов о королеве, как назло, был такой привязчивый мотив! 

План родителей увенчался успехом. Но что дальше? Отца Валентин почти не видел — тот целыми днями пропадал с графом Дорни, новым обер-прокурором, что заступил на пост после ареста герцога Колиньяра. Вместе с кардиналом они готовили процесс против королевы и кансилльера. Отбыл тайный гонец в Дриксен к старой графине Борн, чтобы та подтвердила любовную связь между сестрой и домашним ментором. Разумеется, винить Катарину Ариго за то, что она сама — незаконный ребенок, нельзя, но эта деталь сильно повлияет на народные настроения. Оставалось только надеяться, что отец вытребовал, дабы имя Джастина в суде не прозвучало. Иначе зачем все это? Хороша будет месть, если павший враг утянет на дно и их семью. 

Дядя Штефан вернулся к своим дуэлям, дядя Авнир — к проповедям. Матушка, дав свидетельские показания, уехала за город отдохнуть от столичного шума. А теперь Олларию покидал и Валентин, невольный конвоир бывших королевских отпрысков. 

Одним росчерком пера под правлением Олларов подвели черту. Дознаватели пока не нашли доказательств, что маленький принц — плод измены, но отец считал: за этим дело не станет, ведь такова была прозрачно выраженная воля кардинала. У Катарины Ариго не имелось влиятельных заступников в Талиге — графы Ариго и Энтраг томились в Багерлее, пускай обвинить их в прелюбодеянии сестры не смог бы и самый заправский крючкотвор; граф Штанцлер, точно заяц, плутал по Центральной Эпинэ; а герцог Алва сгинул на юге Варасты, и все посланные по его душу гонцы либо исчезали, либо возвращались ни с чем. Не имелось у нее и иноземных родичей с большими армиями, ради мира с которыми можно было бы и замять скандал. Исход процесса против блудницы был предрешен... но какая судьба ожидала ее детей? Неужели тихая смерть, чтобы потом за их право на престол не разгорелась война? 

Сумрачный переулок закончился, они выехали на Винную пристань — средоточие шума, света и запахов. Данар сиял в лучах полуденного солнца, как дорога из мутно-зеленого стекла. Стояло безветрие, речную гладь тревожили лишь весла рыбацких яликов, да еще чайки, что садились на воду, ища отбросы. Левый берег окутывала слабая дымка. Запряженные в карету лошади испуганно заржали, прянули в стороны, когда им под копыта выкатила тележка, с которой седоусый толстяк продавал раков и печеных угрей. Вдали завопил кот, кто-то басом помянул Леворукого. Прямо у сходен шаланды смуглый усач торговал вишневой бражкой, наливая по наперстку на пробу. Мимо пронесли корзину с невероятно вонючим валмонским сыром, и Валентин поморщился, прикрыл нос рукавом. Разумно ли показываться здесь с принцем и принцессами? А впрочем, наверное, именно в этом хаосе их и не заметят. 

У пристани была пришвартована барка без гербов и без флагов, гребцы уже сидели на веслах, готовые отчалить по первому слову. Трап охраняли мушкетеры. Похоже, эр Генри сам отобрал их, чтобы караулить детей. Стража не привлекала внимания портовых зевак — через три суденышка на баржу грузили бочонки с порохом, и военного люда на причале толклось в избытке. 

Валентин спешился, взял Найера под уздцы, жестом поманил краснолицего детину из эскорта, по виду то ли надорца, то ли бергера, который сгорел под летним солнцем. Тот приблизился не сразу, но, подойдя, стащил с головы шлем и поклонился. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Том Крейн, ваша милость. 

— Ты же остаешься в столице? 

— Да, ваша милость. Господин маршал сказали, что конных на барку не берет. 

— Знаешь, где найти резиденцию Приддов? 

— Знаю, ваша милость. 

— Сведи туда моего коня, — Валентин нашарил в кошеле монетку и подал солдату. — Он послушный, хорошо выезжен. Скажешь, что я просил тебе заплатить, дадут еще. 

— Сделаю, ваша милость, — Том Крейн взял монету и с достоинством кивнул. 

Пока Валентин пристраивал Найера, эр Генри с детьми и кормилицей уже поднялись на борт, где их встретила старуха в черной шапочке, из-под которой выбивались щегольски завитые локоны, — должно быть, та самая госпожа Эрнс, новая гувернантка. Караулившие трап мушкетеры тоже взошли на палубу. Капитан отдал команду, и Валентин, опасаясь, что его попросту забудут, поспешил присоединиться к ним. 

Гребцы погрузили весла в воду, и барка медленно отчалила, в лицо ударил тяжелый от влаги воздух, пахнуло тиной. Из-под киля побежала серебристая зыбь. Чайки с криками заметались над палубой — Валентину даже пришлось пригнуться, чтобы с него не сбили шляпу. Интересно, сколько продлится их миссия? И куда они направляются, в конце-то концов? На все осторожные расспросы эр Генри молчал и раздувался от гордости, что король доверил именно ему это поручение. Ничего, рано или поздно расскажет... Валентин бросил последний взгляд на пристань и поймал улыбку девчонки, торговавшей пирожками. До чего похожа на Мадлен Дорак! Но, разумеется, это не могла быть она. 

Он отошел в тень, к коротенькой мачте и убранному парусу. Под ногами приятно пружинили доски, и вся барка словно трепетала, преодолевая сопротивление теплой речной воды. Госпожа Эрнс увела подопечных в каюту — маленький домик на палубе, где можно было спрятаться от солнца и дождя. Там же скрылась кормилица, вскоре захныкал младенец, и обе женщины запричитали над ним. 

— Ох, доля моя тяжкая, — эр Генри с кряхтением плюхнулся на сундук с детскими вещами. Снял с пояса флягу, отвинтил крышку, отпил и блаженно прикрыл глаза. 

Валентин подождал, когда тот посмакует вино, и заговорил: 

— Могу я спросить, эр? 

Эр Генри утер сухой лоб и благодушно кивнул. 

— Когда мы вернемся в Олларию, эр? 

— А ты там что, невесту оставил? — ухмыльнулся эр Генри. — Когда надо, тогда и вернемся... Я и сам не знаю. На все воля его величества и его высокопреосвященства. 

Валентин не стал прятать разочарованную гримасу, и это, похоже, позабавило эра Генри. 

— Что, интересно, куда мы плывем? 

— Да, эр. 

— Ну что же, раз мы на барке и проболтаться у тебя нет даже шанса, я могу открыть эту тайну. Конечной точкой нашего путешествия является остров Святой Маргерит, что в трех хорнах от побережья Эпинэ. Знаешь такой? Дыра, одинокий утес в открытом море... 

— Я хорошо учил землеописание, эр. 

— А раз учил, значит, помнишь, что на этом острове стоит форт? 

— Помню, эр. Могу я спросить? Неужели именно в этом форте проведут остаток жизни их высочества? 

— Нет. Держу пари, кое-кто продал бы душу Леворукому, чтобы они не вышли из-за крепостных стен, — эр Генри невесело усмехнулся и глотнул вина. — А тамошние офицеры и солдатня пойдут на многое, чтобы выслужиться перед начальством из Олларии. Но король лично велел мне проследить, чтобы с голов детей не упал даже волос. 

— Мы станем их пожизненными тюремщиками? — содрогнулся Валентин. 

— Придется постеречь их маленько, — проворчал эр Генри. — Ничего, тебе на пользу пойдет оторваться от книг! Бледный, как поганка. Постережем, а как шумиха спадет — его величество через верного человека подыщет бастардам новых родителей, которые и знать не будут об их происхождении. Тогда-то мы и вернемся. До чего ж добрая душа у нашего короля... Хоть мать у детишек — змея, он даст им шанс вырасти честными людьми и не расплачиваться за ее преступления. 

Валентин не ответил, да эр Генри и не ждал от него ответа. Он снова приложился к вину и уставился в даль, о чем-то размышляя. Может, и об изменах собственной жены. Валентин тихо отошел, прислонился к деревянному борту, глядя на берег, где стояли лачуги и сараи с позеленевшими ото мха стенами. 

Октавию не убьют, а отдадут в другую семью. Значит, не придется спасать ее, рискуя головой и навлекая неприятности на родителей. Но вдруг на новом месте с ней будут скверно обращаться? Морить голодом, загружать тяжелой работой? Нужно будет всеми правдами и неправдами выведать, кто ее удочерит, и не оставлять этих людей без внимания. Конечно, самому Валентину такое не под силу, но матушка... она должна понять и помочь, ведь, если он правильно истолковал намеки эра Генри, наблюдать за девочкой придется так, чтобы не навести на ее след ищеек кардинала. А когда эта история совсем позабудется, к примеру, лет через десять, они смогут открыто признать ее девицей Сэц-Придд и обеспечить достойное будущее... 

Наверное, Джастину это понравилось бы.

  
  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Чужие тайны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893256) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)
  * [Лепестки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919059) by [fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020)




End file.
